Aquellos días de juventud
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: Esos días en que descubrí, cuanto fue lo que te ame; solo fueron el inicio de unos hermosos días de juventud. -España&México Universo Alterno-
1. Aquel día que te encontré

_Aquellos días en que te encontré. Aquellos días en que todo comenzó. Esos días que descubrí, cuanto es lo que te ame; solo fueron el inicio de unos hermosos días de juventud._

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Pareja Principal:** Antonio/Pedro [España/México]  
**Pareja Secundaria:** Antonio/Lovino. Alfred/Arthur. Iván/Yao. Y parejas varias que vayan saliendo.  
**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Universo Alterno. Drama. Angustia.**  
Rating: **Mayores de 15 años.**  
Notas: **Bueno, realmente es un fic fuera del mundo hetaliano. Un universo alterno, donde los personajes trabajaran para un periódico. O, por lo menos esa es la idea. –Risa– Recuerden que "El Mundo" pertenece a un periódico español, yo simplemente use el nombre por que fue el más adecuado.  
Recuerden que Hetalia es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno.**

**Aquel día que te encontré.**

———

_Hace varios años…_

—¿Tienes la más ligera idea de lo que me estás diciendo?

Pedro bajó la mirada y apretó sus manos con fuerza. ¿Quién se creía que era para cuestionarle aquello?

—Sí, es lo mejor. Lo correcto es que terminemos todo esto… —repitió.

Antonio le vio sentarse en el buró que se encontraba pegado al ventanal. Entornó los ojos, perspicaz.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—¿¡Por qué!? —repitió el otro con cólera—. Por favor, sabes muy bien el porqué; no esperabas que siempre dependiera de ti, ¿verdad? —cuestionó de forma desdeñosa—. En verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero… aun así, no podemos seguir con esto, ¿lo comprendes? —preguntó.

Antonio le miró enojado y desconcertado.

—Por favor, entiéndelo… No puedo, no puedo seguir con esto… Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Perdóname, Antonio —murmuró Pedro.

El mencionado se mantuvo en silencio observándole, dolido; tanto, que sintió que su corazón se rompía al verlo llorar de forma tan lastimera. Quiso abrazarle y poder consolarle. Sin embargo, comprendía las razones que momentos antes le había dado el joven.

—No deberías disculparte —susurró conciliador—. Tú no.

———

—¿Qué tanto balbuceas, idiota? —escuchó que le dijeron.

Antonio se removió, incómodo por la luz que se colaba por la ventana de su habitación. Bostezó aún adormilado. Dedicó una sonrisa pícara a su acompañante y le abrazó, pasando sus manos por debajo de la cobija, acariciando su piel caliente. Le dio un beso en los labios, tomándolo desprevenido.

—¡Idiota! ¡Primero lávate los dientes! —enojado, el joven le quitó las manos de su cintura con rudeza, sonrojándose furiosamente—. ¡Imbécil! —vociferó antes de pararse de la cama.

El mayor rió, divertido por la pequeña y tan común rabieta que hacía su actual pareja. Se dejó caer en la cama de nueva cuenta, enredándose en las sábanas que aún mantenían el olor de Lovino y que aún se sentían cálidas.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó el italiano al ver el reloj de cuco de la pared—. ¡Son más de las siete de la mañana, el tirano ruso nos matará! ¡Antonio, levanta tu estúpido trasero! —ordenó el castaño más joven antes de meterse al baño—. Si no quieres ser martirizado por el estúpido cejotas, claro —gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

El que aún se mantenía hecho una bolita en la cama dejó escapar un bostezo. Lovino era demasiado malo. Se tapó el rostro con las mantas, cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar toda aquella discusión que momentos antes había tenido en el sueño.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde todo aquello? ¿Cuántos años en que él no se atrevía a pensar en aquel joven que había conocido en los tiempos en los que viajaba por todo el mundo, buscando aquella libertad, riquezas y un sinfín de sabores de la vida? Más de diez años habían pasado, y en el sueño parecía como si hubiese sido ayer. Se sintió viejo.

—¡Idiota, te toca preparar el desayuno! —escuchó que gritó Lovino desde el baño.

Se incorporó, casi debatiéndose entre vencerse a la pereza y volver a acurrucarse en la cama, o levantarse y enfrentarse a un día infernal en el trabajo. Terminó por levantarse, rascándose la cabeza con torpeza, soltando algún que otro bostezo mientras caminaba.

Cruzó el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Echó un vistazo al lugar, encontrándose con las sobras del día anterior. Lo más seguro era que en la nevera hubiera algo para acompañarlas.

Empezó a tararear alegremente, olvidándose por completo de lo confuso que había sido aquel recuerdo. Sacó y partió unos cuantos tomates rojos que tanto le gustaban a su amante, esperanzado en sacarle una tierna sonrisa.

_Lo siento. Lo siento tanto_.

Detuvo el movimiento del cucharón que movía la sopa.

Eso le había dicho el joven entre angustiados sollozos.

¿Por qué le pedía disculpas? ¿Por qué su mente no se atrevía a recordar aquel rostro de su juventud? ¿Por qué había decidido enterrar aquella historia que años atrás había vivido?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Porque le era demasiado doloroso. Aquello le había herido tanto. Le había sido tan humillante que aquel muchacho que había conocido por las casualidades de la vida se hubiese convertido en algo tan preciado, que cuando había decidido separarse de su lado, se sintió vilmente traicionado.

Y aun así, en el fondo de su corazón comprendía que sus razones para actuar de aquella forma era lo correcto. El comprenderlo le sentó como un puñetazo; ese sentimiento asfixiante que sentía en el pecho, no era otro más que la culpa.

La dolorosa y cruel culpa por haberlo involucrado en un mundo nuevo que el otro desconocía por completo. Apretó fuertemente su mano contra la mesa.

—Al final de todo, tú no tienes la culpa —dijo en voz baja.

—¿No tengo la culpa? —cuestionó sarcásticamente Lovino, entrando de pronto—. ¡Por supuesto que no tengo la culpa, idiota! ¡Es obvio que el culpable eres tú! —le recriminó enojado—. ¡La culpa es tuya! Por… Por querer hacer… hacerlo… —terminó de decir en un murmullo.

Antonio sonrió de forma relajada y alegre antes de soltar el cucharón y correr a abrazar a su pareja que en ese momento se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado entre enfadado y muerto de la vergüenza.

—Lovino, hermoso, ¡es que debes entender que eres demasiado tentador, y más cuando haces tus rabietas infantiles!

—¡Cállate, bueno para nada! —respondió el aludido con brusquedad, más que nada para encubrir lo avergonzado que estaba—. No creas que te lo permitiré siempre…

—Lo sé. Lo sé —le contestó.

El español enredó sus dedos en su cabello semi mojado, perdiéndose en el olor del champú que desprendía el joven, tratando de olvidar su momento filosófico del año.

—Estás muy raro… —musitó Lovino antes de corresponderle la caricia, abrazándole de forma inusualmente cariñosa.

—Te quiero —murmuró Antonio.

—Idiota.

———

El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Suspiró tranquilo al saber que llegaría a tiempo a su primer día de trabajo. Se mantuvo sentado en aquel autobús que avanzaba con rapidez por la avenida. Apoyó la frente en el frío vidrio a su lado, echando el aliento con relativa fuerza para hacer alguna que otra figura con el dedo en el vaho. Rió con disimulo al darse cuenta de lo infantil de la situación.

—_Quiero que me enseñes a leer —decía un niño de tan sólo cinco años de edad enfrente de donde otro más mayor que él se encontraba sentado._

—_¿No crees que eres demasiado pequeño para eso? —preguntó éste._

—_¡Claro que no! ¡Ya soy grande!_

_El chico le miró divertido, haciendo que el pequeño inflara las mejillas como si estuviera a punto de hacer un berrinche._

—_Está bien… —le dijo antes de suspirar derrotado._

—_¡Gracias, gracias, hermano! —chilló el pequeño con alegría lanzándose a sus brazos, haciendo sonreír al mayor de forma paternal._

Pedro se quedó pensando con nostalgia en aquella escena, evocando esa necesidad que jamás pensó que volvería a sentir. No como ahora, justamente cuando su gran sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse por fin, después de tantos esfuerzos por aprender diferentes tipos de técnicas, y un poco de lenguas muertas, se daría el lujo de ingresar a la editorial con más renombre en cada rincón del planeta.

_El Mundo_, así se llamaba. Y según le habían informado, la presidencia en ese momento se encontraba en una lucha interna entre un tal Iván, ruso, y Alfred, su amigo americano; el gran héroe idiota.

Sonrió.

Absolutamente nadie podía negarle las grandes cualidades de su amigo para aportar ideas novedosas, esas grandes iniciativas monopolizadoras y globalizadoras. Tenía que admitirlo: muchas veces se había preguntado qué tipo de bendición le habían dado los dioses.

Suspiró.

Realmente no comprendía del todo cómo es que era tan cercano a Alfred F. Jones, cuando sabía de antemano lo problemático, cabeza dura y egocéntrico que era. ¿Sería que le gustaba la mala vida? Negó con su cabeza, ligeramente alarmado por su suposición. Todo lo que podía sentir por el rubio, siempre se decía, no era otro sentimiento más que plena admiración. Sí. Admiración, como esa que tuvo alguna vez por aquel hombre que años atrás le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. ¿Cómo se encontrará?, cruzó fugazmente por su mente antes de ponerse de pie.

Revisó de nuevo su reloj. Eran las nueve y veinte. Sonrió al tiempo de bajar del autobús. Dio una honda bocanada de aire y miró con asombro el gran cartelón del edificio, que adornaba la entrada de las instalaciones de _El Mundo_.

El sonido de sus zapatos retumbó por el gran pasillo de mosaico grisáceo. Se acomodó la corbata color vino que llevaba puesta y echó un rápido vistazo al lugar, buscando a la persona indicada que le informaría dónde se encontraba la oficina central.

Se encontró con una mirada coqueta, piel morena y dos bonitas coletas.

—¿Tiene cita? —preguntó la chica, sonriendo a modo de bienvenida.

—Sí. Creo que sí…

—¿Nombre, por favor? —le dijo antes de volverse a la computadora.

—Pedro. Pedro López —respondió.

———

Los pasos estruendosos resonaron por todo el pasillo que conducía a la oficina del presidente de la compañía. Era tarde. MUY tarde para su gusto. Conociendo al tirano, lo más probable es que se divertiría a su costa por aquel retraso, obligándole a hacer las cosas que más odiaba realizar; tales como prepararle el café o terminar los grandes informes de ingresos de los últimos dos meses.

Notó cómo le comenzaba a palpitar una pequeña vena en la frente. ¡Ya vería ese Antonio por la noche! ¿¡A quién se le ocurría hacerlo en lo mesa y con el tiempo justo para llegar al trabajo!?

—Imbécil —refunfuñó.

Lovino apresuró más su paso, acomodándose la camisa y corbata que le servirían para esconder las mordidas que el español le había hecho en el cuello. Al ir aproximándose a su escritorio fue relentizando el paso, caminando con elegancia antes de sentarse detrás de la mesa. Respiró con tranquilidad al ver que nadie había llegado a la recepción de presidencia y que probablemente, quiso suponer, Iván tampoco estaría en su oficina.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba al estúpido de Antonio? ¿Qué era lo que desde hacía unos días le alteraba tanto? Había comenzado hasta murmurar en sueños, murmurar cosas que él no alcanzaba a entender. Sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero... Si no se dignaba a decirle nada, él no caería tan bajo como para preguntarle. Porque al fin y al cabo él era así, y jamás cambiaría. Ni por Antonio, ni por nadie.

—_Lovino_ —le dijo de pronto una voz por el aparato que servía como interlocutor, casi haciéndole caer de la silla por lo repentino que había sido—. _Me alegra que te hayas dignado a aparecer _—continuó la voz. Lovino notó ese tono tan irritante que fingía educación—. _Espero que puedas prepararme el rico café que normalmente no te gusta preparar. Lo quiero sin azúcar, por favor _—añadió.

Lovino torció la boca, disconforme; su sospecha de que Iván tenía instalada alguna cámara escondida por la recepción cobraba fuerza por momentos; porque si no era así, ¿cómo demonios sabía que había llegado? Lo más seguro era que ese ruso fuera un acosador. ¡Un enfermo!

—Disculpe... ¿Esta es la oficina de presidencia? —escuchó que le preguntó una voz que él no reconocía.

—Sí, ¿que no ves el letrero? —respondió de mala forma, mirando al recién llegado.

—Oh, cierto, es verdad. Yo sólo confirmaba —respondió amablemente.

Lovino no pudo evitar mirarle con curiosidad. Cabello negro, ojos oscuros, piel tostada. Vio cómo el otro se dejaba caer en una de las sillas a esperar, sacando unos documentos de su maletín. Algo le decía que ese chico iba a destacar de alguna manera.

—¿Tienes cita? —cuestiono el italiano mucho más tranquilo.

—Sí, algo así —musitó.

—Bien. Espera entonces.

Pedro le lanzó una mirada serena, escudriñándole con disimulo. El joven poseía un color de ojos marrones que se le hicieron realmente alegres. Su pelo hacía un hermoso contraste contra su piel, y aquel inusual cabello en forma de U le hacía resaltar.

Lovino caminó hacia la cafetera y prosiguió con la preparación de su tarea, aunque supiera que su jefe no tomaría nada que no fuera preparado por su asistente personal, Yao. Se viró, descubriendo al muchacho mirándole. Ambos guardaron un raro silencio.

—Eso es grosero —comentó el italiano.

—Lo siento, es sólo que trato de… —rió de nuevo, y al hacer un ademán nervioso se le cayeron los documentos al suelo, dejando todo como el desastre que parecía ser él mismo.

Lovino suspiró; por alguna extraña razón, aquella risa le recordaba al español.

—Eres un idiota, ¿verdad?

Lovino vio cómo el otro abría los ojos desmesuradamente por aquella oración, y le sonrió con ligereza sin darse cuenta por aquella acción tan sincera. Al parecer, ese joven era mucho más agradable que toda la panda de estúpidos—prepotentes—y—falsos sujetos, como los había bautizado en su mente, que trabajan en ese lugar. Ese moreno le pareció un poco estúpido, pero interesante.

———

—Entonces, ¿es tu primer trabajo? —preguntó un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos claros y mirada escalofriantemente alegre. Se acomodó totalmente relajado en su silla, posando sus codos en la gran mesa, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. Sonrió.

—Sí —contestó tímidamente quien se encontraba enfrente de él, apretando la carpeta que mantenía sobre las piernas.

—Sabes que has ingresado por pedido de Alfred, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Pedro asintió en silencio, avergonzado, tratando de no mirar al que sería su nuevo jefe. Se removió en su sitio claramente incómodo, jugando con la punta de sus dedos, buscando afanosamente las fuerzas necesarias para dejar de temblar como un cobarde. Sabía que tenía las facultades para el perfil que requería la compañía, y sabía también que aquel tipo de mirada alegre no le daría una segunda oportunidad, si llegaba a equivocarse. Tragó saliva. Escuchar demasiado a Alfred le hacía ponerse paranoico. Aun así, él tenía plena confianza en sí mismo.

—Sé que puedo hacer el trabajo —respondió—. Sé que puedo llenar sus expectativa, señor.

Iván se dejó caer por completo en el respaldo de la silla, entrecerrando los ojos, meditando. Ese chico era joven, inocente y sin malicia. Puntos que, probablemente, Alfred había visto, y que por alguna extraña razón a él también se le hacían interesantes. Sin embargo, él venía de un país con costumbres diferentes, como el idioma. ¿Dónde podría encajar en aquel lugar, cuando la mayoría de sus trabajadores eran europeos y asiáticos, cuando su manera de editar era tan singular? Tal vez con su adorado venezolano, que no dejaba que nadie le intimidase.

¡No! ¡No! En definitiva, ese joven de nombre Manuel era demasiado egocéntrico como para querer relacionarse con algún allegado de Alfred. ¿Quién otro podría compartir similitudes en cuanto a la forma de editar?

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes. La idea, la solución, se coló en su cabeza casi al instante. Volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Oh, bien, creo que ya sé con quién trabajarás —respondió mucho más alegremente—. Deberás saber que desde este momento te encuentras en periodo de prueba. Estarás en manos del encargado del Departamento de Cultura. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, me parece perfecto.

—Bien, pues eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

—Gracias, señor.

Iván le vio cerrar la puerta de su despacho e inconscientemente dejó que los labios se le curvaran en su típica sonrisa siniestra al saber que todo aquello se pondría mucho más interesante.

—No me digas que el que acaba de salir es al que has estado investigando desde hace un mes, _aru _ —preguntó una voz infantil.

Un joven menudo se adentraba al despacho con confianza.

—Algo así, Yao —confirmó alegremente.

—Realmente —le dijo— eres un tipo peligroso, _aru. _

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió haciéndole una señal con el dedo para que se acercara. Obedientemente, Yao se recargó en la mesa junto al ruso.

—Sólo espero que no compliques todo, _aru_ —comentó Yao con cierta preocupación.

—Oh, claro que no… Sabes perfectamente que todo lo que hago es para hacer que el ambiente de trabajo sea mucho más entretenido para mis queridos empleados —confesó con una mueca de total bondad.

Yao se acercó al ruso, pegando los labios en su frente con cariño.

—Conociéndote, lo más probable es que sea porque estás aburrido, ¿verdad, _aru_?

Iván se limitó a sonreír inocentemente.

—Te equivocas. Simplemente estoy haciendo que esos idiotas desquiten su sueldo, logrando que me den un buen espectáculo. Oh, realmente, desearía ver la cara del editor jefe cuando vea a su nueva mano derecha —murmuró con aquel tono entre sombrío y maquiavélico—. Oh, sí, claro que desearía verlo.

Yao suspiró con resignación, sintiendo lástima de las pobres víctimas del ruso.

—Contigo no se puede, Iván, _aru. _

———

Antonio se encontraba revisando las toneladas de papeles y más papeles que el ingrato de Arthur no había dejado de llevarle desde que puso un pie allí por la mañana. Levantó la vista, topándose con que toda su oficina se encontraba tapizada de documentos y más documentos.

—¡Necesito ayuda! —chilló con cada vez más ganas de arrancarse el pelo a estirones. O arrancar cejas demasiado abundantes.

El sonido de su puerta le hizo tensarse. Seguro que el desgraciado del cejotas le llevaba más escritos que no tenían ningún sentido. ¡Ese maldito inglés! ¡Lo hacía para fastidiarle su hermoso y cantarín día!

—Entre —dijo apagadamente.

—Veo que ahora sí que trabajarás como es debido —comentó una voz huraña.

—¡Lovino! —canturreó felizmente antes de lanzarse a abrazarle de forma posesiva, encontrándose con la intervención de la mano del chico.

—¡Aquí no! ¡Pedazo de zoquete! —exclamó sonrojado—. En el trabajo no puedes tocarme, y lo sabes.

Antonio cayó en el suelo de nalgas por el empujón, haciendo que una de las filas de hojas se desmoronase encima de él.

—Eres malo —musitó dolido—. Le diré a Iván que necesito ayuda…

Lovino le miró con la ceja levantaba, y con una sonrisa entre divertida y sarcástica, le dijo:

—Pero qué casualidad, al parecer ha llegado tu pedido…

Antonio le miró emocionado. Trató de quitarse algunos papeles que mantenía graciosamente en su cabeza.

—¡Entra, chico nuevo! —gritó Lovino.

El chirrido de la puerta hizo que el de los ojos verdes mirara con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—Buenos días —dijo el "chico nuevo".

El español se quedó estático, clavándole una mirada desconcertada. ¿Qué demonios hacía ÉL en aquel lugar? Tenía que ser una broma. El destino no podía jugársela así, ¿no? ¿Qué hacía el chico con el que no quería toparse en su camino en su cubículo de trabajo? Y aún seguía igual. Su voz amable, su piel seguía siendo igual de tostada como recordaba, su pelo seguía brillando bajo la luz. Sintió que su torpe corazón se paraba, que su cuerpo y su mente palpitaban con fervor por aquel joven que le miraba inocentemente.

—¿No dirás nada? —escuchó que le dijo Lovino, rompiendo ese mágico momento de reencuentro con su pasado.

—Me llamo Pedro. Un gusto, Antonio —le dijo antes de alzar la mano en forma de saludo y de paso para levantarlo. Él la tomo inconscientemente, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, al comprender que aquel muchachito de sus recuerdos, probablemente le había olvidado por completo, haciéndole sentirse un estúpido por pensar que aún, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, él le recordaría.

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

–muere— Espero no ser linchada por meter un personaje no oficial, pero, no pude resistirme a la idea de un España/México. ¡Soy inocente de querer mucho esa pareja! ¡Si alguien tiene la culpa, es la historia que me empalma ideas no sanas de ellos!

**Dedicado a: **Mi madre. Mi novia. Mi beta, y cejotas~. –huye–


	2. Aquel día que te recordé

Me tarde como siglos, pero, lo continúe. Nada bueno sale del café, la coca y los cigarrillos de mentol. Gracias a mi beta por revisarlo. A las jóvenes hermosas que comentaron. Y aquellos que leyeron y les dio pereza apedrearme.  
Mucho OCC de mi parte. Aparición de una pareja que nunca había manejado. Y por supuesto de Antonio —España—  
Recuerden: Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya. México —alias Pedro— a varios autores.  
Adelante. Leed.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos.**

**Aquel día que te recordé.**

———

—_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó. _

—_¿Qué crees que hago? _

—_Me desnudas —le dijo Pedro secamente, y Antonio asintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa despreocupada. El moreno le miró con un tenue sonrojo, paseó la vista por la habitación queriendo encontrar alguna excusa para querer quitárselo de encima. Clavó su vista en la suya al no encontrarla—. ¿No crees que eres muy viejo para pensar sólo en eso? _

—_¿Y tú muy insolente al decírmelo tan despreocupadamente? —contraatacó Antonio después de unos minutos de silencio._

—_¿Hm...? No lo creo —contestó Pedro, quien le sonrió de lado y le besó la mandíbula con cierta picardía—. Si realmente quisiera ser insolente, simplemente te habría rechazado directamente…_

—_Entonces… —Antonio hizo una pausa y le tomó las manos con fuerza, poniéndoselas encima de la cabeza—. Tendría que haberte recordado quién es el más fuerte de los dos, ¿no te parece?_

—_¿Cómo debo tomar tus palabras? ¿Es una advertencia?_

—_Como tú desees tomarlas, mi querido Pedrito._

_Antonio volvió a callar, se acercó a sus labios y se los besó fugazmente, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su tetilla descubierta._

—_Sí, ya decía yo que era una advertencia —Pedro alzó los ojos hacia el techo de la habitación—. Algún día de estos… terminaré dejándote —confesó. De no haber sido por la expresión tan inocente en su rostro, Antonio hubiese jurado que aquella oración tenía algún motivo oculto. Sonrió abiertamente mientras bajada hacia más allá de su ombligo. _

_El moreno, sin oponer resistencia, le dejó hacer lo que quisiese con él. Realmente había aprendido de mala forma lo extrañamente desgraciado que podía ser Antonio Fernández Carriedo cuando se lo proponía. Sintió cómo el español le mordió el abdomen cerca de su ombligo con posesividad, haciéndole ronronear erótica y sugestivamente. ¡Maldito Antonio que conocía su punto erógeno! Y sin saber qué hacer más para detener todo aquello, se permitió perderse en la locura del momento._

———

Se metió al baño del pasillo y presuroso abrió la llave del lavabo. Debía refrescarse al haber recordado aquella situación que hacía tiempo no veía en su mente; todo por ver los ojos jade de Antonio. Aquellas místicas y magníficas orbes que le habían enamorado desde el primer momento en que las había visto.

Pedro se miró al el espejo directamente, recargando su cabeza en el lavabo de mármol, tomando de vez en cuando alguna bocanada de aire por haber salido disparado ante el mandato de Lovino (quien no solamente le había enseñado todo el departamento completo donde trabajaría, sino que inclusive había sido muy amable al mostrarle todo el edificio).

El novio actual de Antonio de verdad que era muy amable, y su singular carácter explosivo le pareció "lindo"… Sonrió un poco al recordar la forma de llamarle "idiota" desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Lovino era, sin lugar a dudas, fabulosamente sincero, cualidad que él mismo no tenía y que le atraía del joven italiano.

Se quitó la corbata al sentir como si le estuviera asfixiando. Su cabeza nunca se había atrevido a imaginar aquella situación tan extraña. Cuando había tomado la decisión de separarse del español, lo había hecho consciente de todo lo que le esperaría después de esa situación.

En aquellos momentos era un jovenzuelo con poca experiencia, que apenas y conocía el mundo fuera del pueblo en donde se había criado, y cuando conoció al ojiverde y le mostró todo su mundo, le enseñó a leer, a escribir y a aprender otro idioma diferente, pensó que podría solo.

Su cruel realidad había sido otra. Tan dura y angustiante que en muchos momentos quiso borrar el hecho de que Antonio no se encontraba a su lado. Si no hubiese sido por la admiración y el ejemplo de Alfred F. Jones, quien a su joven edad era todo un hombre de mundo que poco a poco prosperaba, probablemente no hubiese llegado a donde se encontraba.

Bufó con cansancio y sin pararse a pensar se apoyó en una de las puertas de los retretes. Recargó su cabeza en ella y suspiró con angustia. Debía de calmarse. Debía dejar de pensar en que en breves momentos vería de nuevo al joven Antonio. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo con la mano temblándole, marcando un número sin ni quiera dudar.

—¿Bueno…? ¿Te interrumpo? —preguntó.

———

—¿Y esta vez sí me vas a permitir que te bese, o me pondrás la excusa de que estamos en el trabajo, Arthur?

—¿A qué viene eso tan de repente? —exclamó Arthur de forma enojada, quien apenas entraba en la oficina del americano. De alguna forma, el inicio de semana del mes de diciembre siempre era mucho más laborioso que los demás meses. Los artículos de las investigaciones llegaban al por mayor y "mágicamente" se atiborraban en su escritorio. Arthur se masajeó la sien. Realmente deseaba en ese momento una fragante taza té.

—Bueno, es que siempre me pones esa excusa. Voy a creer que en realidad no sabes besar…

—¿¡Qué!? —ladró el inglés, y le señaló—. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir que no sé besar!? —gritó. Le lanzó los papeles que sostenía en los brazos con todo su enfado—. De verdad, hay ocasiones en que me pregunto dónde fue que me equivoqué —dijo mientras le miraba con cansancio.

Alfred le miró con una sonrisa, entrelazó sus brazos y agitó la cabeza.

—Estoy en lo correcto, ¿verdad? —se acercó a su mentor; le tomó de los hombros—. En verdad eres más pequeño que yo… —agregó

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Arthur frunciendo el ceño. Le contempló con expresión dubitativa, viró su vista al ventanal que adornaba la oficina del americano buscando alguna forma de zafarse de su agarre.

Las blancas cortinas le parecieron mágicas y elegantes, meciéndose al compás del suave viento que se colaba por la espaciosa habitación. El gran librero que tenía su joven compañero estaba repleto de libros con toda clase de idiomas. Sin lugar a dudas, Arthur sabía que le había educado de la forma más esplendida que había sabido hacer. Alfred, a sus ojos, era todo aquello de lo cual se sentía orgulloso… Era todo lo que él carecía, comprendía perfectamente que admitir aquello era como confirmar que él era un hombre débil… Un hombre pequeño… y débil…

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Alfred? ¿Que soy débil? ¿¡Qué soy un enano debilucho!? —exclamó al tiempo de parar su acercamiento con sus manos rudamente.

—Pero el que seas pequeño no quiere decir que seas débil… ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

—¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate de mí, Alfred F. Jones! Quieres besarme después de haberme dicho debilucho… —gritó el inglés mientras poco a poco era acorralado contra la pared.

—Ya te lo he dicho, el que seas pequeño no quiere decir que te considere débil… Es más… Te me haces muy lindo, Arthur —admitió al final antes de darle una sonrisa alegre. Le tomó fuertemente y sin darle tiempo a reclamar, besó a un sorprendido inglés quien lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

Arthur aferró su mano al saco del mayor, dejándose llevar por la lengua jovial y coqueta de su pareja. Alfred le tomó de la cintura y le hizo mirarle a los ojos. El ojiverde le rehuyó la mirada en un vil intento de sentirse menos idiota de lo que de por sí ya se sentía. Y entonces fue cuando lo notó. Los hermosos y radiantes iris azules tenían un indescifrable brillo que nunca imaginó ver.

El sonido del celular de Alfred le hizo ensanchar los ojos de forma apresurada. Vio cómo el chico de lentes le retenía en aquella embarazosa situación.

—¿Bueno…? ¡Oh, eres tú! ¿Qué paso? —dijo alejándose del inglés con lentitud.

Arthur se quedó en silencio, tratando de poder escuchar la voz del otro lado del aparato. Se quedó recargado en la pared y miró la espalda de su amante. Porque eso era Alfred, ¿no? Su amante. Su pareja. Sólo suyo y de nadie más. Tenía todo el derecho de saber quién demonios le hablaba a su oficina y a SU celular.

El hecho de no haberse entregado por completo a Alfred no quería decir que tuviera que ser tan desconsiderado como para restregarle sus aventuras en las narices. Torció la boca con enfado y le miró con odio contenido. ¿Quién demonios se creía Jones para coquetear con otro en su presencia? Chasqueó la lengua y dejó el lugar en silencio. Estaba claro, Alfred era un gran idiota… Eso se lo pagaría, ¡y con creces! Tomó el pomo de la puerta y se fue, dando un fuerte portazo.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Alfred se girara. Le echó una sonrisa triste, afligida. De nueva cuenta, Kirkland le dejaba sin ni siquiera decirle algo de despedida. Arqueó una ceja y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Es algo muy urgente? —respondió con cansancio a la persona del otro lado del aparato.

—Sólo quería darte las gracias

—Oh, ya veo. Siempre tan educado —comentó—. Pero para la otra llamada que realices, que sea a la hora acordada, ¿de acuerdo? —Alfred quiso suponer que aquellos segundos sin ruido eran una respuesta afirmativa.

—¡Hey! Ya podrás verle luego —le dijo riendo ante la forma tan cortante en que el americano se había dirigido a él.

—¿Cómo sabes que me encontraba con alguien? —preguntó el otro con cierta sorpresa—. Voy a creer que también te enamoraste de mí al conocerme, Pedro.

—¿De ti? —respondió—. Podría ser. Podría ser, mi estimado gringuito… —finalizó mordazmente.

—¿A qué vino ese tono? —rebatió Alfred, haciendo que ambos guardaron un inusual silencio. Alfred caminó hacia su escritorio, se sentó en su cómoda silla y empezó a mecerse pausadamente. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo y miró hacia el techo, tratando de encontrar alguna figura. Se sacó los lentes que comúnmente llevaba, y suspiró, cansado.

—Cálmate un poco, Arthur te quiere más de lo que aparenta. Déjale ir a su ritmo, o terminarás agotándole.

Alfred dejó escapar una gran risa estruendosa haciendo que el otro joven se tapase un poco su oído.

—Realmente, eres la segunda persona que me lo dice… —volvió a callar—. Bueno, ¿entonces me paso por tu casa en la noche? —preguntó un poco más relajado.

—Supongo. Si lo deseas, aunque por ahora… —contestó el otro de forma tímida.

—¿Por ahora? ¿Por ahora qué? ¿Ya tan rápido me has cambiado por ese español? —preguntó con acento enfado.

—¿A qué viene eso? —respondió Pedro con voz apagada—. No tengo por qué cambiar algo que nunca ha sido mío, ¿no te parece? —declaró receloso.

Alfred simplemente ladeó su cabeza, cerró los ojos y miró por la ventana de su oficina.

—Es un reclamo. ¿Estás celoso?

—¿Por qué estaría celoso?

—No lo sé. Tal vez por que soy el héroe que todo mundo desea tener a su lado —admitió el americano.

—Claro, claro. Lo que digas, gringuito —musito el de los ojos negros—. Te veo luego. Y deja de pensar en cosas que no son… —finalizó.

Pedro cerró el aparato con fuerza. Respiró hondamente antes de limpiarse el agua que le escurría por su rostro. Necesitaba hacer que su corazón dejara de latir tan estruendosamente como lo hacía en esos momentos. El saber que trabajaría con Antonio, aquel joven que pensó que nunca más volvería a ver en su vida, le hacía transpirar de la emoción. Una sensación de vacío se acrecentó en su estomago.

¡Eso debía ser una gran broma! ¿Por qué, de todas las personas del mundo, de todos los sujetos que había en el arte de cultura, era precisamente el español con quien debía toparse en su primer empleo?

Pedro maldijo a su suerte, al destino y a su estúpido corazón que no dejaba de palpitar tan fuerte que sintió que se le saldría del pecho.

—Esto no está bien —se dijo a sí mismo para calmarse. Apretó con fuerza los papeles en su mano y se apresuró a llevarlos al departamento de Comida Mundial, esperanzado en que todo eso que le distraía no fuera más que simples ganas enfermas por hablar con el ojiverde como en los viejos tiempos.

———

"_La comida mexica es mucho más que platillos típicos de nuestro país, es el reflejo de toda una cultura basada en rituales religiosos, en la magia y el arte. El maíz es su máximo representante, con más de siete milenios de antigüedad y que según los mayas es la creación de los dioses y a partir del cual crearon la humanidad. El origen y cultivo de este nutritivo y rico elemento ha sido base de la alimentación de todas las culturas de nuestro país, por lo que es un símbolo de creencias y de identidad cultural…"_

Tachó.

Marco y volvió a releer aquel párrafo una y otra vez, queriendo encontrar miles de errores que sabía que el escrito no tenía.

Volvió a leerlo. Lentamente. Pausadamente, como si las vocales y consonantes tuviera vida y se moviesen de un lugar a otro, cambiando el sentido de la idea principal.

Se sintió un completo estúpido por pensar aquello.

Antonio dejó caer los documentos de su mano sin ganas y enfocó su vista en la pequeña puerta que le separaba del pasillo principal. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla tratando de ocultar su evidente nerviosismo al saber que en cualquier momento su nuevo asistente podría entrar por ella.

Sus ojos olivos se volvieron sutilmente fieros al recordar la manera en que el otro joven le había hablado.

Tan cordial.

Tan educado. De una forma tan común que juraría que ese chiquillo le había olvidado por completo de verdad; que su encuentro en aquellos días en que vagabundeaba por el mundo, no hubiesen significado nada; ¡que su inexplicable compatibilidad nunca hubiese existido! Ahí fue cuando comprendió que, de alguna forma… de alguna forma retorcida y cruel, deseó que aquel salvaje y frágil muchachito de sus recuerdos fuese quien había estrechado su mano momentos antes. Porque de esa forma, seguramente, él podría dominarle como lo había hecho en el pasado.

El castaño se quedó mirando al vacío, queriendo encontrar alguna buena razón para que Pedro le hubiera mirado como a un extraño. Y sin saber, no pudo evitar recordar aquellos ojos oscuros que le miraban de forma llorosa al decirle adiós. Y supo, también, que de alguna forma el joven moreno había actuado de la forma más correcta y prudente que hubiese podido. Porque, ¿qué demonios hubiese hecho él si Lovino se hubiera enterado de la relación tan estrecha que había tenido con el recién llegado?

Un gesto horror apareció en sus facciones. _¡Bendito sea el cielo por que Pedrito haya sido mucho más calculador en ese sentido!, _pensó.

Exhaló aire y nuevamente tomó los documentos que se encontraban regados debajo de sus manos. Pensar mucho le hacía cansarse demasiado, y por ahora lo único que debía hacer era terminar con las maquiavélicas pilas de documentos que el idiota–de–Arthur le había llevado.

—Joder, quiero un tomate… —murmuró.

———

El camino hacia su oficina le pareció demasiado corto y transitado. Llegó a grandes zancadas. El enfado por aquel descarado acto de infidelidad, le hacía comprender lo que realmente sentía hacia Alfred.

Él le amaba. Le adoraba hasta la locura. Sabía que su enorme ego había quedado destrozado al habérsele confesado a regañadientes. Y todo, claro estaba, por comprender que Alfred era el idiota número uno que pensaba que todo—mundo—quería—hacerse—uno—con—él—por—que—era— genial.

Había sido paciente.

Había decidido hacerse el sordo.

Inclusive había caído tan bajo como para pedir consejos al pervertido de Francis, quien había salido con una frase que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

"_Bueno, cariño… Ya han pasado seis meses, y tú no quieres hacer cosas placenteras con él. Alfred es joven, vigoroso y con un físico que… ¿Acaso no le quieres, Arthur?"._

¿Por qué todo el mundo le cuestionaba su amor por Alfred? ¿Acaso no acostarse con él conllevaba el que no le quisiese? ¡Claramente no era de esa forma! Para Arthur, amar a Alfred iba mucho más allá de algo físico y tan frívolo como el sexo. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevían a pensar que podría lastimar a su adorado y pequeño Alfred? ¡No concebía la sola de idea de acostarse con alguien a quien había cuidado, alimentando y sobre todo, querido como a un hijo! ¡Simplemente no podía! No podría.

Se detuvo, incómodo, en el pasillo, dejando salir un sonoro y marcado suspiro, tratando de que todo el estrés que sentía en ese momento se marchara junto al aire que exhalaba de su boca.

"_Sólo espero que Alfred no busque en otros brazos lo que no tiene contigo",_ había dicho Francis.

Eso ya lo sabía. Lo comprendía. Y aun sabiéndolo, no dejaba de retener las ganas por abalanzarse a sus brazos y entregársele por completo. Él era Arthur Kirkland. El fabuloso, genial y fuerte Arthur Kirkland no caería tan bajo como todos los estúpidos sujetos que posiblemente pasaban por la cama del norteamericano.

—Me duele la cabeza —se quejó.

Se adentró hacia el baño para refrescarte un poco, esperando que se encontrara vacío. Debía pensar y ordenar sus ideas o terminaría golpeando al primer idiota que se cruzara por su camino (y entre ellos se encontraba el amante de los tomates y el bueno para nada de Francis).

—Disculpe —escuchó que le dijeron. Se volteó a mirar al dueño de la voz y se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con escrutinio. Reconoció al instante esos ojos oscuros. ¿Qué hacía ese joven en aquel lugar?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Pedro? —preguntó el inglés. Nunca había sabido por qué, pero siempre que ese chico sonreía, pensaba en la sonrisa desesperante que le daba Antonio cuando se atrasaba con su trabajo de redacción.

—Pues… Creo que empezaré a trabajar en este lugar… —confesó el otro sin pena.

—Mmm… Vaya, pues me alegro por ti… —comentó de forma escueta—. ¿Te has perdido?

Pedro le miró con alegría y negó con la cabeza. Se acomodó su saco, la corbata, y se viró hacia el espejo.

—No. Simplemente necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Demasiadas emociones para mí. Este mundo es mucho más agotador de lo que pensaba; me pregunto cómo Alfred puede andar siempre con tanta energía —declaró.

Un simultáneo tic apareció en una de las cejas del europeo ante el nombre del otro americano. Bufó, molesto, y se miró también en el espejo. Se encontró con los ojos del mexicano y su sonrisa amigable. Arthur, siempre que le veía, de alguna forma comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. Y no porque el joven le pareciera arrogante o altanero, no señor. Era una forma extraña de sentir que ese muchacho le estuviese robando algo… Tal vez en el fondo era que envidaba que Pedro viviese en el mismo edificio que Alfred. O simplemente sentía celos por la relación tan estrecha que mantenía con Jones. Él no lograba comprender por qué siempre que se lo encontraba se sentía extrañamente amenazado.

—Arthur, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

Pedro se acercó al chico rubio y le tocó la frente con una de sus manos al notar cómo las mejillas del mayor se encontraban sonrojadas. A lo mejor el joven inglés había pescado un resfriado. Le miró con preocupación.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? Alfred siempre se recupera cuando toma alguna bebida fría. Qué extraño, ¿no?

Arthur le miró, sorprendido. Pedro conocía algunos gustos que él mismo desconocía de su pareja. Y entonces el mismo sentimiento de enojo apareció en su pecho. Quitó la mano del joven de forma educada y con acento áspero pregunto:

—¿Te gusta Alfred?

—¿Qué?

—Dije que si te gusta Alfred.

—¿A qué viene eso? —el de ojos oscuros sonrió torpemente, bajó la cabeza y miró al rubio con cierta incomodidad—. Es mejor no preguntar algo… que simplemente no deseas saber… —rebatió—. Tengo que llevar estos documentos. Nos vemos luego —agregó.

Pedro salió disparado del baño sin voltear a mirar al chico de cejas abundantes. Movió la cabeza de forma negativa y suspiró pesadamente. Él jamás amaría a alguien como Alfred, o por lo menos no de la forma que seguramente el joven europeo pensaba. De eso estaba completamente seguro, y sabía perfectamente que tampoco quería entrar en aquel juego extraño que llevaban Alfred y Arthur. ¿Por qué no se confesaba como era correcto?, pensó antes de correr presuroso hacia la oficina del español.

"_Sólo deja de latir como idiota",_ pensó al tocarse el corazón.

Arthur se quedó en silencio. Abrió el grifo de la llave del agua y la dejó correr… El sonido le hizo comprender cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos… No sólo con Pedro, eran Kiku e inclusive Iván. Todos. Absolutamente todas las personas que se la acercaban le provocaban aquello… El rubio se sintió un completo estúpido por no percatarse de ello… ¡Estúpido, infantil y trastornado!

—Estoy celoso —confesó. Tomó con fuerza sus cabellos y dio un sonoro golpe en el mármol del lavado. Todo, como siempre, era culpa de Alfred…

El idiota de Alfred.

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Aquí me explicación. Soy torpe. Y no que cosa apreté la primera vez que publique. Había tres hermosos comentarios que perdí, pero, que tengo en mi cabeza. Gracias a ellos. Se agradece que comenten. En verdad. Los leí. Y gracias a la chica que me mando el cuarto… Si. Lo continúe. Gracias por querer que lo hiciera.

No se que más decir… Mucho Occ. Muchas cosas sin sentido. Espero mejorar con el paso del tiempo.


	3. Aquel día que te descubrí

Después de milenios de no tener para donde jalarle, he aquí mi burda actualización. Bien, que puedo decir para no ser linchada. ¿Se me fue la inspiración? HAHAHAHA, han pasado tantas cosas, desde que inicie este fic hasta este momento. Así que esa es mi mayor escusa. ¡Pero lo hice! Lo termine, llore lagrimas de sangre, pero lo hice… Gracias a mi beta por revisarlo a altas horas de la noche. Sin ella estaría perdida. Se reciben tomatazos y chilasos.

**Capitulo tres.**

**Aquel día que te descubrí.**

**

* * *

**

—

¡Qué noche estaba pasando Pedro!

A cada instante se despertaba sobresaltado, abría los ojos y sentía en su corazón aquella punzante sensación de la mano de Antonio acariciándole el cuerpo.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo debería actuar de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué haría con aquellas emociones quemándole las entrañas? ¿¡Por qué era precisamente ÉL con quien debía trabajar!

La noche era calurosa y, en su inquietud, apenas la sábana le ayudaba a cubrir su desnudez. Su cuerpo se encontraba cansado, curiosamente en lo poco que lograba dormir un sueño revoloteaba en su cabeza. Pedro podía ver las grandes montañas, el olor fresco del campo recién labrado, las grandes hortalizas de maíz cubriendo la llanura. Podía jurarse escuchar el sonido del río, a los perros ladrando a la lejanía avisando de que su padre estaba de vuelta en casa.

¿Por qué siempre soñaba con su padre? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le habría perdonado ya? Si tan sólo no hubieses conocido al español.

Suspiró.

Las manos de su acompañante le buscaron, haciéndole dar un respingo. Se removió un poco, tratando de no despertarle. Alfred dormía plácidamente con las piernas fuera de las sábanas. Pedro tomó el pedazo de tela y le arropó cuidadosamente, aun sabiendo que de nada serviría; el americano tenía siempre una forma tan enérgica de dormir.

—Deberíamos dejar de ser tan niños, Alfred —murmuró.

Quién podría imaginarse que el mexicano y el americano podían compartir más que su inusual gusto por la comida rápida. Era común para Pedro servirle de consuelo al rubio cuando se sentía frustrado por culpa de Arthur. Su rostro se ensombreció. No le gustaba mucho hacer aquello, sabiendo lo celoso que era el inglés. Pedro se rió ante la idea de terminar la relación que supuestamente tenían.

_¿Podría?_

No.

_¿Lo deseaba?_

Tampoco.

A la larga siempre había sentido que tenían algo en común (más que vivir en el mismo edificio)

¿Qué es lo que sentía por Alfred? _¿Amistad? ¿Amor? _¿O sólo era la enferma necesidad de sentirse dependiente de alguien?

Se tensó ante la última idea.

—Arthur… —la voz del americano, a oídos de Pedro, le pareció lastimera y sumamente triste. Le pegó un poco más a su cuerpo, volviéndose a acomodar en sus brazos, e inconscientemente refugió la cabeza en su pecho.

—Ya duérmete —le dijo el moreno. Acarició sus cabellos, depositó un beso en su frente. Y se aferró más a él. Fingiendo que el calor, el aroma y aquella piel eran de Antonio, quien le acunaba como en aquellos dulces tiempos. Y sin saber, su mente se remontó a la primera vez que estuvo con él.

—

_La primera impresión que Pedro recibió de Antonio fue la de una figura imponente. Era delgado, sí, pero no parecía ser un débil. Sus ojos verdes le recordaban al jade, que no era muy común por aquellos lugares, posiblemente por eso le embrujaron desde el primer momento. E inclusive el sonido que producían sus pisadas en el pastizal le hacía sobresaltarse ante la emoción de aquella persona nueva y desconocida. _

—_¿Quién eres? —preguntó._

—_Un dios… —respondió Antonio, riendo._

—_¿¡De verdad!_

—_Sí._

_El moreno le escudriñó con la mirada, dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor y cabeceó afirmativamente._

—_¿Me llevarías contigo, dios?_

_Antonio abrió los ojos. ¿Ese chico se había creído su mentira? ¿Todavía existía gente ingenua en el mundo? Calló unos segundos, tragó saliva y, con sumo nerviosismo, alcanzó a preguntar: _

—_¿Qué? _

—_¿Me llevarías contigo? —repitió. _

—_Hahaha... —el español miró hacia otro lado, apenado._

_¿Y ahora que es lo que haría?_

—

_Los meses y después los años que le siguieron fueron extraordinarios. Antonio sabía cosas que ni en su imaginación podría concebir. Veía el mundo de otra forma. Una inusual manera, y eso a Pedro le gustó. _

_El español le contó cada una de sus andanzas por el mundo. Los mares fieros y tranquilos, las diferentes culturas esparcidas por el oriente y el sur. Los grandes barcos, aviones y carros que debía tomar para las expediciones. Sintió que se enamoraba de las palabras que salían de la boca del español._

_¡Hasta se había dado la tarea de enseñarle su idioma! Cosa que agradeció, sobre todo porque no lograba muchas veces comprenderle del todo. Pedro algunas veces pensó que Antonio era lo más cercano a una madre. _

_El mexicano rió ante esa idea._

—_De verdad, Pedrito, ¿por qué deseas irte? —preguntó cortando sus pensamientos. _

_Antonio se recostó en el pasto, mirando hacia el cielo. Tomó una ramita y la posó en su boca. Empezó a silbar una tonada alegre. Pedro le imitó, sentándose a un lado._

—_¿Me creerías si te dijera que es simple curiosidad? Pienso que saliendo de este lugar podré encontrar un mundo mejor. _

—_¿Realmente estás seguro de eso? El mundo no es como piensas que es —Antonio calló mientras se erguía para sentarse a su lado. El mexicano le buscó la mirada con cierta sorpresa en la suya. _

_¿¡Que si estaba seguro! ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?_

_¡Claro que lo estaba!_

_Todo era mejor que estar con su alterado padre. Pedro necesitaba una separación antes de morir asfixiado por la manera tan dura en que era sometido por su progenitor._

—_Lo estoy —declaró._

—_Los niños como tú —Antonio le miró— piensan que la vida es fácil y realmente no es así —agregó antes de hacer una pausa, mirar al cielo y reír tontamente. Se había acordado de Lovino. _

—_Antonio… —le llamó. Se acercó un poco más a él para mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Estás bien?_

_Él rió, le llamó tontuelo y de nueva cuenta empezó a silbar la misma tonada. Pedro le siguió observando, pareciéndole mucho más fascinante de lo que había pensado antes. Se sonrojó por aquello. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo últimamente? ¿Por qué cada vez que miraba a Antonio sentía un revoloteo en su estómago? ¿Era normal sentirse atraído de aquella forma?_

—_Vamos, Pedrito, dijiste que me mostrarías tu lugar preferido —indicó. _

_Antonio se puso de pie, empezó a caminar de forma lenta, disfrutando el paisaje campirano, ya que sería uno de los últimos días que lo vería. Pronto regresaría a su tierra por órdenes de su trabajo. _

_Pedro le imitó, corrió y se le adelantó. _

_Su lugar preferido se encontraba a unos cuantos metros. Era un pequeño refugio rodeado de matorrales, un lugar cubierto por un hermoso pasto y un sinfín de flores creciendo por el peñasco de la cascada que desembocaba en una pequeña laguna. Desde que tenía uso de razón era algo que no había compartido con nadie. Absolutamente nadie debía invadirlo. _

"_Claro —pensó—, hasta este momento."_

_Pero Antonio era especial. _

_Él era diferente en comparación a las otras personas, por eso le dejaría conocer su lugar más preciado. El único lugar donde se sentía completamente libre._

—

"_¿Cómo llegamos a esto?", se preguntó el moreno._

_Pedro se encontraba abrazado al chico de verde mirar mientras este le apresaba con fuerza a su pecho. ¿Podría acaso estar soñando?_

—_¿Tu padre está en casa? —el castellano le tomó el rostro con cierta fuerza, Pedro se sorprendió y escondió la mirada._

—_No —respondió._

—_Oh, vaya… —murmuró cerca de su oído._

_Sin dejarle de apresar, Antonio comenzó a llenarle de besos la cabeza. Y sin saber, el pequeño latino se encontraba medio desnudo ya, sólo con el pantalón puesto. Antes de que se diera cuenta realmente de lo que ocurría, Antonio le había metido la mano debajo de la ropa y acariciaba su pene con suavidad._

_Medio atemorizado, Pedro trató instintivamente de decirle algo, pero simplemente las palabras no brotaron de su boca. Tenía la sensación de que aquello que hacían, hacía mucho tiempo ya que lo estaba deseando con locura. Le agradaba mucho sentir el roce de las manos masculinas. A medida que la exploración continuaba, se preguntaba si realmente esas sensaciones de calor habían estado siempre, o se estaban despertando por el español. _

_Los roces le habían acelerado la respiración. La boca de Antonio halló su pecho y él experimentó una dulce tibieza. Sintió que se le endurecían los pezones ante la saliva caliente. Dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. Pedro notó la dureza de su masculinidad contra la suya._

_Al recordar que sería su primera vez, hizo un movimiento como para apartarse de él. Antonio emitió algunas palabras tranquilizadoras. _

—_Shh, Pedrito. No pasa nada._

—_Pero…_

—_Tranquilízate. Te prometo que no te haré daño._

_Las manos de Antonio nunca le dejaron de tocar. Las sensaciones que estas le estaban proporcionando sofocaron sus temores, pudo relajarse y entregarse a los deseos de Antonio. _

_El español buscó de nuevo su boca. Su aliento tenía un inusual aroma dulzón, posiblemente era el sabor del agua miel, que se había quedado prendado a su paladar. Pedro reparó en su cuerpo. Su masculino tórax, sus fuertes brazos, su trabajado abdomen... Antonio tenía una buena musculatura. Un cuerpo duro, pero raramente con piel suave. El mexicano abrió sus labios y se perdió en la sensación de la lengua del extranjero, haciendo que cada vez el placer le inundara, volviendo su deseo más intenso. Le rodeó con sus brazos, lo atrajo hacia sí. Sus pequeñas manos se deslizaron sobre su espalda._

—_Antonio…_

—_¿Te gusta, Pedrito? _

—… —_sintió que sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza—. No sé._

_El ibérico rió disimuladamente. Siguió estimulándole con deleite mientras el otro empezaba a encenderse de pasión. Antonio vio cómo comenzaba a retorcerse y a gemir. Pedro se mordió fuertemente una de sus manos, todo era tan nuevo, tan mágico que se sintió suspendido en un punto en el no sabía qué era lo real. _

"_Estoy soñando", se dijo._

—_Tranquilo, Pedro. Tranquilo._

_Los movimientos de Antonio cobraron fuerza y velocidad, suscitando en el cuerpo del otro una serie de sacudidas de placer. _

—_Mmm... —gimió. Antonio trepó sobre él y el moreno no pudo hacer más que mirar embelesado cómo se despojaba de sus prendas sin vergüenza._

—_Vamos, vamos, continuemos —dijo animadamente el mentor del mexicano. El español le quitó el pantalón y le separó las piernas. Ante esto, el chico se tensó._

—_¡No! —exclamó._

_Pedro sintió unas lagrimas colarse por sus mejillas, teniendo tanto bochorno al saber que Antonio le miraba completamente desnudo. Se tapó su erección con cierto decoro, cosa que hizo sonreír al mayor._

—_Tan lindo, Pedro. Tan inocente y lindo._

_Nuevamente, el hombre de ojos verdes se recostó sobre el chico, le besó por el cuello y tomó de nuevo su miembro, susurrándole al oído palabras para tranquilizarle. Pedro se sonrojó al ver cómo el hombre se lamia uno de sus dedos de forma sugerente._

—_No, Antonio... —susurró dificultosamente._

—_Vamos —le cortó—. Estás excitado, ¿no?_

_Esa última frase hizo que el corazón del mexicano latiera de forma desmesurada. Antonio adentró en el joven un dígito primero y vio cómo Pedro se contoneaba con cierta incomodidad, le besó sus adorables mejillas mientras introducía un segundo dedo invasor. Pedro emitió un gruñido que Antonio no supo descifrar. Se detuvo un poco, sabiendo que lo que menos deseaba era que su pequeño llorase. A menos que fuera de placer. _

_Antonio sintió que su pene se endurecía aún más al ver cómo el moreno se humedecía los labios con la lengua de forma inconsciente. Lentamente el español procedió a seguir ensanchándole y se juró a sí mismo que aquel chico le ofrecía un olor a tierra húmeda o posiblemente era el lugar, él ya no lo sabía. _

_El cuerpo de Pedro no había dejado de palpitar desde el primer momento en que el ibérico lo tocó. Y tampoco detestaba que las cosas se estuviesen dando como se estaban dando, agradecía que aquel deseo que había nacido con el tiempo por el hombre de ojos verdes estuviese siendo correspondido. Se relamió los labios de nuevo con menos vergüenza. Y le buscó la mirada._

_El español se encontraba alzándole la pierna, mientras sentía poco a poco la cercanía de la parte inferior del otro en su entrada. Antonio le estaba rozando con la punta de su miembro y Pedro no evitó emitir un sonoro jadeo._

—_Pedro..._

_Y este lo sintió en su interior. No fue una embestida brutal, sino una tierna exploración. Se aferró a su espalda con fuerza. Le dolía, no podía evitarlo, aquello le estaba torturando; y no importaron las palabras de amor que le daba el otro, o las caricias que estaba depositando en su cuerpo. En su interior sentía un fuerte ardimiento que no podía ser aplacado con nada. Y lloró. _

—_Vamos, Pedrito, pronto pasará…_

—_Pero…_

_Antonio le sonrió tan tiernamente que el moreno sintió mariposas revoloteando por todo su estómago._

_A los pocos minutos, Pedro logró experimentar una sensación completamente desconocida, una contracción en su abdomen, una tensión insoportable que le llevaría hasta un punto de locura. Antonio le había tocado en un punto de su interior que le hizo sobresaltarse. Deseó que nuevamente lo tocase, quería sentirse aliviado de aquel dolor._

—_Más, ahí... —musitó. _

_Pedro volvió a jadear. _

_El castellano aferró sus manos en aquellas morenas nalgas y le embistió lo más profundamente que podía hacerlo, logrando que Pedro dejara escapar un sonoro grito._

—_Pedro, Dios… —declaró ante el hecho de sentir cómo era apretujado por el interior del latino. Sintió que su pene se erguía más y más ante el sonido de chapoteo de sus embestidas. Una sacudida de su cuerpo le hizo comprender lo mucho que estaba disfrutando aquello, por más que hubiese probado a muchas otras personas, nunca creyó sentir tales sensaciones carcomiéndole los sentidos._

"_¿Y si estuviese enamorado de este chico?", se cuestionó._

—_Antonio, Antonio... —murmuró._

—_Pedro..._

_Antes de que se diera cuenta, Antonio ya estaba nuevamente comiéndole la boca al chico, mordiéndole los labios, tratando de grabar en su memoria cada rincón del muchachito, quien le respondía a sus demandas sin reparos. _

"_¿Y si lo llevo conmigo?", cruzó por su mente._

_Aquella idea se había apoderado de sus pensamientos desde que el mismo Pedro se lo había pedido, mas no se encontraba seguro de si podría hacerlo. _

"_Desde luego —se dijo—, es una locura."_

_¿Quién era él para envolver a ese chiquillo en un mundo completamente desconocido? ¿Por qué llevaría a esa criatura a un mundo perverso? _

_¡No!_

_¡No!_

_Antonio no deseaba que Pedro conociera el mundo, o tal vez era que Antonio en el fondo no deseaba que el mundo conociera al joven._

"_Qué idiotez."_

_Una embestida más, sumada al encantador ruidito que producía el choque de su miembro contra la entrada del joven, le hizo perder el raciocinio que aún conservaba; no tenía tiempo de pensar en cosas que no venían al caso, no cuando tenía en ese momento al latino a su merced entregándose por completo, dándole toda la pureza de su cuerpo. Antonio ronroneó ante la sola idea de haber mancillado a aquel joven. _

_Era suyo, de ahora en adelante…_

—_Ya casi —gruñó._

_Pedro le abrazó y le acarició el pelo. Sostuvo su rostro mientras el cuerpo de Antonio llegaba al clímax al igual que él y de pronto, el moreno sintió que le perteneció por completo al tener su líquido corriéndole por las entrañas. Fue sorpresivamente hermoso, tan erótico, tan lento, que no evitó dejar de pensar si aquel placer podría existir._

—_Antonio... —dijo._

—_¿Te gustaría irte conmigo, Pedro? —preguntó. Se quedó mirando el cielo despejado antes de dejar su interior y recostarse junto a él._

—_¿Qué? —alcanzó a preguntar, se acomodó de lado para buscarle la mirada—. ¿Qué has dicho?_

—_¿Te irías conmigo? —repitió Antonio._

_Pedro rio rehuyéndole la mirada jade. Ambos callaron y luego rieron. Aquello había sido todo lo contrario de la primera vez que se conocieron. Pedro le miró a los ojos, le acarició el rostro y le besó suavemente._

—_¿Eso es un sí? —pregunto Antonio al término del roce._

—_¿Tú que crees…?_

—

Durante un largo tiempo, Alfred creyó que lo que sentía por Arthur no era otra cosa más que un sentimiento de inferioridad, asumiendo que esa había sido la razón por la cual se había alejado tan abruptamente. Arthur Kirkland había sido un hermano bueno y sensible. Le había cuidado con esmero, se había dado la tarea de enseñarle todo lo básico que ahora presumía saber.

La única foto que tenía de ambos era de cuando era pequeño, una instantánea en blanco y negro, enmarcada, guardada recelosamente en su closet. Cuando era más joven le gustaba verla por horas, imaginando el rostro que ese momento tendría Arthur. Poco a poco fue comprendiendo que, a pensar de que se volvía en una persona respetable y afortunada por estarse adentrando a uno de los consorcios empresariales mejores pagados, había algo que no le dejaba disfrutar del sabor de la victoria por completo. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que era porque todo era poco para lo que realmente deseaba.

Por supuesto, Alfred estaba un poco despistado sobre el asunto. No se animaba mucho a adentrarse al tema de los sentimientos que aún mantenía por Arthur. Por otra parte, su propio orgullo hacía que eso se tornara un asunto más ajeno. Pero todo siempre cae por su propio peso, y eso lo comprendió muy bien un fin de semana que la realidad se le estampó con obstinación.

Alfred paseaba en bicicleta con Tony, su único amigo íntimo. Ambos habían decidido explorar una ruta nueva. El lugar estaba completamente rodeado de una vegetación fresca y placentera para él.

Los chicos, a petición del segundo, habían decidido dejar las bicicletas en el embarcadero de la zona. Cuando se encontraban a mitad de la caminata, Alfred recordó que había dejado su reproductor de música y regresó a buscarlo por una ruta rápida de aquel lugar.

—Eres un chico guapo —escuchó que alguien había dicho de pronto. Alfred se detuvo en seco, esa voz la conocía perfectamente—. Y ya te has alejado de aquello a lo que le temías… —el tono que había usado aquel sujeto le pareció más bien un reproche. Sin mucho interés con quién se encontraba el francés, decidió irse del lugar. No era bueno andar escuchando pláticas de personas más viejas que él, según recordaba.

—¡Cállate de una buena vez! —respondió furioso su acompañante. Entonces Alfred no supo qué hacer o decir, se tapó la boca por la pequeña exhalación que estaba a punto de salir al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

"_¿¡ARTHUR!" _

¿Qué demonios hacía Arthur en aquel lugar?

—Vamos, Arthur, ¿no me digas que no te apetece? —preguntó el francés antes de tomarlo por los hombros y acercársele. Alfred contuvo la respiración, eso que estaba a punto de ver, o más bien, lo que estaba viendo, no era otra cosa que un beso entre Francis y Arthur. Su cuerpo se tensó, ¿qué demonios tenía que hacer en aquella situación? ¿Taparse los ojos? ¿Dejar a esos dos en su propia intimidad? ¿O correr y apuñetear a Francis por tocar algo suyo? Alfred se sorprendió ante su última frase…

"¿¡Mío!", pensó asustado.

¿Desde cuándo consideraba a Arthur Kirkland algo suyo? Es más, ¿desde cuando pensaba en Arthur con aquel vehemente sentimiento de posesión?

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces en público? —exclamó el ingles, Alfred le vio sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

Arthur seguía como lo recordaba. Con aquel cabello tan brillante y amarillo que siempre se juró que parecía trigo recién nacido. Sus grandes cejas se mantenían erguidas y dándole aquel aire de chico enfadado. Incluso aquella saliente arruga seguía en su posición.

¿Cuántas veces se había despertado a media noche para verle dormir?

Muchas incontables noches de secreta inspección. ¿Podría significar algo más que anhelación? Alfred siguió mirando en silencio cada movimiento que el francés hacía sobre el cuerpo del inglés y una mueca de desagrado salió de su rostro cuando vio una mano rozándole el trasero de Arthur.

"¿Por qué no dice nada?", se dijo.

Arthur cerró los ojos antes de pasar los brazos con sutil ternura por el cuello francés. Fue entonces que una furia contenida y que se había acrecentado desde que los había visto juntos floreció. Alfred, con paso agigantados, se dirigió a donde se encontraban y tosió para interrumpir su momento íntimo.

—Hola, Arthur —soltó. El americano rió ante el bote que dio el cuerpo inglés y hubiera jurado que Arthur le miraba de una forma que jamás imaginó ver, con cierto temor.

—¿Tú? —dijo Arthur.

Alfred se quedó mirándole con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Y ahora qué demonios haría ante aquello que había hecho sin planear?

Por primera vez, se sintió un completo estúpido.

—

Otra vez los rayos del sol se colaron por sus pestañas rubias.

Ya habían transcurrido algunos minutos desde que había abierto sus ojos, se removió debajo de la sábana y tanteó para ver si el cuerpo que siempre le acompañaba cuando iba a esa casa se encontraba a su lado.

Pedro dormitaba en su cama. Le contempló en silencio, forzando a su mente a recordar cómo es que había llegado a aquel lugar. Seguro que había hecho lo que siempre hacía cuando peleaba con Arthur.

Irle a llorar a Pedro, quien le ayudaba a quitar las penas con un buen tequila (bebida típica de su país); él siempre lo aceptaba de gusto, se le hacía fuerte y le raspaba la gargante, además de que le quitaba esa sensación de vacío en su estómago.

Alfred le acomodó un mechón oscuro de su mata de cabello, la cual se paraba alegremente sobre su rulo. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa al pensar que, ciertamente, se veía adorable, y se preguntó si Arthur se vería de la misma forma. Nunca había compartido la cama con él como su pareja que era y eso les había hecho pelear de nuevo. ¿Arthur no comprendía lo que realmente ahora eran? ¿O es que de verdad él no le quería?

Hastiado de tantos pensamientos matutinos, se sentó en la cama y se acomodó de tal forma que recargó sus brazos en el respaldo de la cama. Fijó su vista en el extraño cuadro que Pedro tenía como decoración. Tanto rosa, amarillo y colores alegres inundaron sus pupilas, era tan parecido al latino, quien se removió un poco, apretujó la almohada y sonrió con ternura. Esa acción le dejó un poco perplejo, el mexicano nunca usaba esas clases de muecas, por lo menos no para él, ¿en quién pensaría?

—Antonio…—murmuró.

Ese simple nombre le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que aún Pedro amaba al español. ¿Podría adorarle como él adoraba al inglés? Supuso que sí, porque entre confesiones y confesiones que habían llegado a tener en la cama, los nombres del inglés y el español salían a flote. Alfred nunca preguntó por qué se había ido del lado de Antonio y Pedro nunca cuestionaba por qué es que terminaba peleando con Arthur. Así que para ambos era como encontrar un pequeño consuelo de amores. Aunque sabían de antemano que aquello que hacían detrás de la puerta se quedaba entre ambos. Porque estaba seguro de que si Arthur llegase a saber lo que hacía con Pedro, le haría distanciarse aún más. Y seguro que un buen puñetazo por parte de Antonio sí que se llevaría. Se sintió estúpido, él ya no era un niño, era todo un adulto que peleaba por la dirección del mejor periódico del mundo. ¿Por qué carajos se preocupaba tanto por una pelea con Arthur?

"_Porque estoy llegando a mi límite",_ se dijo.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear una canción que Arthur le cantaba cuando era pequeño, tratando de enfriar la mente y pensar en cómo podría hacer que Arthur comprendiese que le amaba hasta la locura, que deseaba entregarle todo lo que era él. Hasta la ultima fibra de su ser. ¿Podría lograr su cometido tan fácilmente? Alfred sabía que no, porque con quien trataba no era otra persona que Arthur Kirkland. La persona con más orgullo que había conocido.

—Quién nos manda ir a enamorarnos de unos viejos orgullosos, ¿verdad? —dijo mientras miraba al moreno, revolvió sus cabellos con fuerza. Con más resolución se puso de pie, con la firme idea de que después de su ducha matutina tendría el valor de hacerle entender al inglés sus más profundos deseos y sentimientos.

**Continuará… **

**

* * *

**

Que fail. No me había dado cuenta que no puse notas al final en el escrito original. Vale, eso me pasa por publicar a la una de la mañana. Venga, venga, todos seamos felices. Es culpa del canon que respiro hasta en la sopa. Y publico justo en el cumpleaños de Antonio, habrá sido coincidencia? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**  
**


	4. Aquel día que te bese

Ya saben, Occ de mi parte. Me costo horrores este capítulo. Primero, por qué no sabía para donde jalarle. Y segundo, había perdido mi borrador. Lo bueno fue que en una salida se me ocurrió. No me dejo del todo convencida Antonio, siento que le falta un no se que, también, debo presumir que he metido a mi otra pareja que amo. Así que, se agradecen sus tomatasos mentales por tal aberración.

En fin, por fin lo continúe, y solo por eso, alguien me debe un Estados Unidos—México. Esa persona sabe quien, ¿no lobo?

Agradecimiento especial a mi correa personal. Pobre, siempre soporta mis horrores y aunque no me pega para ser decente y actualizar como se debe, siempre hace lo mejor que puede su trabajo.

Ustedes saben, personajes a Hidekaz. Yo solo los uso para escribir cosas aberrantes. México pertenece a quien lo invento. Y yo no soy.

Las letras en cursivas son recuerdos. Y etc., etc. que no me acuerdo aclarar.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro.**

_**Aquel día que te bese.**_

—

Lovino se mantuvo frío y con el ceño fruncido durante todo el desayuno. Sabía que algo le estaba ocurriendo al español, podría jurarlo. Estaba más torpe de lo normal, levantó la vista como si aquello sirviera para adivinar qué le pasaba. Antonio jugueteaba con las sobras de la noche anterior, y él no podía más que seguir fingiendo que comía. En verdad, ¿qué demonios le pasaba al idiota amante del tomate?

El hispano, por su parte, no quería irse del lugar sabiendo que el italiano se encontraba más que enfadado por la situación de irse solo en ese viaje. Siempre había podido partir con Lovino y él se sentía de lo más alegre de poder compartir todas sus aventuras con su actual pareja. Nunca había tenido esa clase de problemas con el joven y ahora no quería comenzarlos, así que se armó de valor para arreglar aquella extraña situación que le parecía incómoda.

—¿Seguirás enfadado? —preguntó mientras jugueteaba con un pimiento en el plato—. No es mi culpa, Lovino hermoso. Iván de repente me dijo que no podría viajar contigo —y lloriqueó un poco, esperando que eso ablandara el corazón de su italiano.

—Ya te lo dije, no me importa. Eres tú quien le está dando importancia al asunto —debatió. Se levantó del lugar con sus platos sucios.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tienes esa mueca de disgusto? —insistió. Antonio le imitó y corrió al lugar donde el otro lavaba, le pasó los brazos por la cintura y lo pegó a él. Lovino hizo una mueca.

—No me manosees tan temprano —refunfuñó.

Antonio rió más relajado antes de darle pequeños mordiscos. Lovino simplemente jadeó.

—¡Joder, Antonio! ¡Deja de querer follarme a cada segundo! —gritó.

El español abrió los ojos y levantó la vista para verlo directamente y decirle:

—¡Venga! Eso no es verdad.

Lovino se movió, se apartó de él.

—Sí, claro. Aún no has hecho la maleta —Lovino trató de relajarse un poco, siguió fregando los platos sucios y miró de reojo al español, quien se había sentando en la mesa y se encontraba a su parecer un poco ido. En verdad, ¿qué demonios ocurría?

—Será una semana —informó.

—Una semana que gozaré sin ti —agregó el italiano. Antonio esbozó una sonrisita forzada.

—Sí, supongo —se rascó la cabeza y volteó su vista hacia la estancia, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos que últimamente habían estado ocupados por Pedro y su forma tan distante de tratarle. Al principio pensó que era su imaginación, pero viéndole relacionarse con las personas que trabajaban en el departamento de Edición, logró notar que era a la única persona que trataba con cierta distancia. Eso le había hecho recordar la herida que había dejado cuando terminaron. Le dolía mucho su indiferencia, más de lo que esperaba.

—Ve a empacar —ordenó Lovino.

Antonio cabeceó en silencio y se dirigió a su habitación. ¿Cómo esperaba trabajar por esa semana con Pedro, si este se comportaba de esa forma? Volvió a sentir una desazón en el cuerpo, hubiese querido realizar ese viaje con su adorado Lovino, aquello iba a ser un jodido infierno. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Iván? ¿En qué?, se preguntó desesperado.

—

—_Llevará__s a Pedro —le dijo el ruso con su típica sonrisa inocente—. Es lo que más nos conviene, tú conoces la zona y él es tu nuevo asistente._

—_¿Pedro? Pensé que me dejarías viajar con Lovino, es quien siempre tiende a acompañarme._

—_No —respondió Iván—. Sería factible si no tuvieses a un pupilo, pero ahora que Pedrito…_

—_No deberías llamarle así… —cortó Antonio._

—_¿No puedo llamarle así? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso? —bromeó__ Iván._

_Antonio no replicó, en cambio entornó los ojos de forma dura. Se dejó caer en el sofá de la oficina, tomó una manzana y la mordió._

—_Claro que no, simplemente le enfada… Recuerdo que me dijo que era porque se siente pequeño —y rió bonachonamente._

—_Antonio no debería preocuparse tanto por Pedro, da —el joven frotó con su paño el grifo plateado que siempre usaba como bastón—. Él puede defenderse solo… Y si se entera Lovino…_

_Iván no dijo nada más ante la cara horrorizada que le había puesto el joven por la mención al italiano, sonrío divertidamente. Él nunca había entendido por completo la relación que habían logrado tener entre ellos. Y no es que le interesara mucho, Antonio era de los pocos a quienes les tenía cariño. _

—_No lo defiendo. Son las malas costumbres —respondió Antonio._

—_Oh, tendré en cuenta eso._

—_¿No puedo llevarme a Lovino? —volvió a preguntar._

—_No._

_Antonio bufó__ abatidamente. ¿Por qué?, quiso preguntarle, pero por más amigo que se considerara del ruso, reconocía que era su jefe. Nunca mezcles el placer y el trabajo, le habían dicho una vez. Pero él no tenía la culpa de que pudiese hacerlo. Y sabía que todo aquello pararía cuando encontrasen a un asistente para él. Ahora tenía a Pedro._

—_Entiendo, entiendo._

—_No creo que sea tan malo, ¿o sí? —preguntó perspicaz Iván._

—_¿Mm?_

—_Bueno, ya sabes, al fin que has tenido esa clase de "relación" con él._

—_Eso es pasado, Iván._

—_No me lo parece._

—_Puedo decir lo mismo, ¿no? —debatió Antonio. _

—_¿Te refieres a Gilbert? —le dijo Iván._

—_Algo así, sabes que llegará__ en dos días. ¿Realmente estás listo para verle? —preguntó._

_Iván dejó__ lo que se encontraba haciendo desde que Antonio había ingresado y viró su vista hacia la entrada de la oficina._

—_Sí._

—_Vale —Antonio se levantó de su lugar y__ se dirigió hacia la salida. Durante un segundo se quedó quieto mirándole fijamente a la cara, intentado controlar su respiración, puesto que por más normal que hubiese querido tomar la noticia, algo le decía que aquello era una burla del destino. Por un momento la ira le invadió, ¿qué demonios esperaba la vida de él? ¿Que reviviese aquello que ya había enterrado en su corazón con tanto empeño?—. ¡Joder! En fin, al toro por los cuernos —murmuró más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor, quien esbozó una sonrisa y cabeceó de forma afirmativa. _

—_Ten un buen viaje._

—_Gracias —Antonio cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, pudo oír có__mo el ruso llamaba a su asistente chino y él corrió hacia su oficina, preguntándose si Pedro ya sabía sobre su viaje a Irlanda._

—

Pedro se removió, incómodo. Sorprendentemente, Antonio se había dormido enseguida que ambos habían abordado el avión para Irlanda del Norte. Cosa que agradecía en sobremanera, porque sabía que aquello sería emocionalmente desgastante. El español se movió levemente y él se tensó por unos segundos, mantuvo el aire y se inclinó de forma graciosa en el respaldo del asiento. Antonio, aún dormido, se pegó más a su cuerpo y Pedro de inmediato sintió sus mejillas arder. El hermoso rostro de Antonio le hizo recordar ciertos momentos del pasado. Esos donde ambos eran un poco más jóvenes y disfrutaban uno del otro sin remordimientos. Pedro reconocía que los años en los que no había visto a su maestro le habían vuelto más apuesto y podría casi jurar que tenía un aire más sensual y mucho más maduro. Las hermosas pestañas eran aún más grandes y castañas, la pequeña nariz perfilaba su cara de forma que le hacía verse un poco aniñado e inocente. ¿Cómo es que no había notado esa pequeña marca en la salida de sus cabellos? Quizás se la había hecho en aquellos días que no estuvieron juntos, e inconscientemente trató de acariciarla, pero algo le detuvo.

El sonido de murmullos detrás de ellos que le fueron de lo más intolerantes. El latino dejó escapar un bufido de impaciencia, recostó su cabeza de nuevo en el respaldo de su asiento y se dedicó a ver el paisaje que consistía en nubes y un cielo azul. ¿Por qué Iván se había atrevido a mandarlos a hacer unas reseñas al norte de Irlanda? Suponía que era un precio bajo para su sueño.

Aunque poseía un vasto conocimiento de literatura, cosa que Antonio había fomentado llevándole un sinfín de novelas, cuentos y revistas (que siempre terminaba en algunos días), sentía siempre que le faltaba algo. Algunas veces recordó que, iracundo, le reclamaba al español que no le dejase trabajar con él. Y se frustraba cuando llegaba a comparar su trabajo con el de Antonio. Cuando lograba sentir que podría superarlo de alguna forma, Antonio le mostraba que estaba aún más lejos de él, y era cuando Pedro se decía a sí mismo que había comenzado a odiarle por hacerle sentir esa distancia abismal entre ambos.

Sabía que había actuado mal, ya que en ningún momento Antonio hubiese permitido que aquello se volviese una discordancia entre ambos, eso ahora lo comprendía. Pero en aquel momento sólo pensó en cómo es que él se sentía y jamás se detuvo a pensar en lo que la separación le estaba dejando al otro. Al principio sabía que lo había hecho por orgullo, después por idiotez de juventud de querer sentirse libre. Cosa que pensó que sentiría cuando, armado de valor, había dejado el pequeño departamento que Antonio había rentado para vivir.

Grande había sido su sorpresa cuando se percató que sin Antonio en ese momento no era nada. Dio unos golpecitos a su frente, tratando de hacer olvidar aquel punzante desasosiego que le traía el recuerdo de casi haberle llamado y suplicado para que volviese, ¿eso era lo podía hacer, no?

¡Pero eso no ocurrió!

No.

Alfred había aparecido y se había vuelto su salvavidas. Inspiró profundamente, abrió los ojos y se perdió en el recuerdo de su primer beso con Antonio, quien aún dormitaba apaciblemente en su hombro.

—

_Había pasado una semana desd__e que había conocido al español, quien a su parecer parecía muy entusiasmado en subir el cerro de su localidad. Había decidido encontrarse con él en la mañana, su padre siempre salía desde muy temprano, así que aquello le había parecido lo más inteligente, no quería pensar en cómo reaccionaría si se enterase de que servía de guía a un completo extraño a la comunidad. _

—_¿Falta mucho? —preguntó Antonio._

—_No. Só__lo unos quince minutos a pie. _

—_¿Siempre caminas por estos riscos? _

—_Algo así —dijo Pedro, se puso a caminar más entusiasmado e instintivamente tomó la mano de su acompañante—. Vamos, no falta mucho._

_Antonio esbozó una sonrisita. Pedro le regresó el gesto y aú__n más emocionado siguió con la caminata. A los pocos minutos se encontraban en la cima del lugar, Antonio aspiró fuertemente, deleitándose con el aire matinal, puro y relajante del lugar._

—_¡Te dije que valía la pena! —exclamó Pedro._

_Y Antonio debía darle la razón. Estaba a punto de amanecer, el colorido de los rayos del sol se coló por los pinos del lugar, pudo ver a lo lejos que algunas pequeñas montañas estaban repletas de zonas especializadas para el sembradío local. Nunca se había sentido tan a gusto en algún otro lugar que había visitado y, aunque había visto muchos lugares como aquel, este le hacía sentir una sensación desconocida._

—_Vamos a ver… ¿Q__uieres quedarte un rato más o deseas bajar?_

_La voz de Pedro le hizo sonreír tiernamente. Tal vez sería la compañía._

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Quiero decir que me habías dicho que querías comer los tlacoyos que te llevé ayer, sólo los consigues con Doña Chayito y ella siempre los vende a estas horas._

_Antonio, medio emocionado, le miró, cerró los ojos y meditó. ¿Comida o el placer de tener a Pedro en aquel lugar solo?_

—_¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más? _

—_¡Pues claro! —dijo Pedro muy feliz—. Si quieres puedo cocinarte algunos, claro, no sabrán tan ricos. Soy un hombre y no tengo tan buen sazón como las mujeres de aquí, pero, siendo para ti, puedo esforzarme… ¡No! ¡No es que cocine tan feo! ¡Sé que no es así! —tartamudeó._

—_¿Me cocinará__s?_

_Pedro cabeceó__ en silencio, se sintió un poco estúpido. Si Antonio se enterase de que era tradición que sólo las mujeres cocinasen para sus hombres, ¿qué pensaría él? ¿Que era su hombre? El moreno sintió sus mejillas arder ante extraños pensamiento__. __ A él le gustaban las mujeres y no podía hacer más que sentirse raro ante las emociones extravagantes que había comenzado a sentir desde el primer día que había hablado con el hispano. "Es sólo porque es un extranjero", se decía siempre como consuelo el moreno._

_Antonio se quedó callado observando el paisaje y vio có__mo las mejillas del chico se coloreaban al instante, pudo sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago… Y, deseoso, se acercó a él, tomó sus mejillas con las manos y las frotó suavemente._

—_Eres tan lindo… —dijo abrazándolo con suavidad._

_Pedro se tensó__y con voz entrecortada dijo:_

—No… No soy una mujer.

—_No digas tonterías, ser lindo no es adjetivo sólo del género femenino —y antes de que el otro dijera algo, Antonio le besó y le pasó los brazos por la cintura. _

_Y Pedro sintió que flotaba ante aquello._

—

A las doce de la noche Iván ya se encontraba harto. Desde que había visto a Gilbert cruzar por el vestíbulo del hotel, no había dejado de verlo ni un segundo. El alemán había llegado directamente del aeropuerto a la recepción de bienvenida que había hecho la empresa, cosa que le había agradado al principio, podría verle de nuevo y seguramente podría hablar con él de temas triviales. Sin embargo, Gilbert había tratado de ignorarle por completo durante toda la velada y él estaba a punto de reventar, casi podría jurar que un aura maligna se esparcía por el lugar ante la furia que sentía al ver al alemán coqueteando con el novio de Antonio. El rubio trató de acercarse a Gilbert durante toda la noche, pero este parecía tener un don mágico para huirle.

—¿No te parece que estás siendo demasiado obvio? —le preguntó Yao con ojos burlones.

—¿Mm?

—Estás siendo muy obvio, Iván.

Él no dijo nada, ¿por qué hacerlo cuando sabía que era la verdad? Tomó aquella copa de champaña y la sorbió poco a poco, deleitándose con las cosquillitas en su garganta que le producía al beberla.

—Compréndele.

¿Comprender?

Sí, a Iván le hubiese gustado comprender la reacción que tenía aquel muchacho. Quizás Yao tenía razón. Quizás aquella frialdad con la que estaba siendo tratado por Gilbert era el modo correcto de retribuirle su traición. Aun así, una parte de su mente sospechaba que toda aquella forma de actuar del alemán era una forma de seducirle. Aunque tocarle la mano a Lovino por debajo de la mesa no era del todo correcto, pensó. ¿Acaso tendría que secuestrarlo como la primera vez que le vio para poder entablar una conversación civilizada con Gilbert? ¿Acaso no tenía suficiente con su asistente Yao? Bueno, era seguro que no, porque entonces no estaría tentado en reventar a golpes al joven italiano.

—Antes de que hagas cualquier locura, me llevaré a Lovino. Aprovecha cuando Gilbert me siga —explicó Yao—. Sé discreto.

Vio cómo el chino le decía algo a su escolta coreano, quien se perdió entre la gente, y vio con complacencia la mueca de insatisfacción en los labios de Gilbert cuando Lovino le dejó en aquel lugar. Sonriente, Iván se puso de pie y con su poco auto control se fue en busca de Gilbert.

—

—Estás borracho —le acusó.

—No seas imbécil —dijo él entre risas—. No he estado más cuerdo en mi vida —de repente se puso serio—. Nunca me había sentido tan humillado. Pensaba que le gustaba un poco.

Iván empezó a desabrocharle la camisa con brusquedad. El olor de Lovino lo tenía impregnado en su ropa y eso le molestaba.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Gilbert.

—Incorpórate —le ordenó el ruso, obligándolo a sentarse en la cama—. Te estoy metiendo en la cama. Obviamente, eres incapaz de razonar y mucho menos… —calló. Le agarró por la camisa y se la bajó, se la pasó por su cabeza. Gilbert cogió una almohada y se la puso delante.

—¡Tú! ¡Tu, estúpido ruso! —exclamó—. ¡No tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos personales!

—Qué va, Gilbert —replicó él con cierta seriedad—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo he hecho?

—Porque te conozco —entonces de nueva cuenta estalló en carcajadas y cayó de espaldas a la cama, sosteniendo la almohada contra el pecho—. Sé muy bien que odias verme en brazos de otro.

Callado, Iván le quitó los zapatos y empezó a bajarle los pantalones. Gilbert estaba demasiado cansado por el viaje, por la recepción, por verle, para que le importase que el ruso le desvistiese como lo estaba haciendo.

—No, tienes razón. Lovino es aún el novio de mi amigo. Estaba un poco bebido, así que, ¿te has dado cuenta de que pude haberme acostado con él? En realidad, creo que si tu asistente no hubiera intervenido, en este momento estaría en su habitación —Gilbert volvió a reír con estruendo mientras Iván le quitaba el bóxer—. ¿Por qué tan callado, señor ruso? No te sentirás celoso, ¿verdad?

Iván le bajó de un golpe la ropa interior y al hacerlo le torció uno de sus pies.

—¡Imbécil! —el alemán lanzó un manotazo con furia y, puesto que Iván se encontraba inclinado sobre él, le dio en el pecho.

Echando la ropa interior al lado, así como la almohada que tenía en sus brazos, Iván le tomó por los brazos y lo apretó contra la cama. De repente, Gilbert sintió miedo ante eso y trató de zafarse. Estaba completamente desnudo e Iván le había inmovilizado de modo muy efectivo sujetándole las piernas con una de sus rodillas y los brazos por encima de la cabeza con sus manos. Gilbert le miró con furia.

—Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido. Por lo menos así nunca me sentiría como una puta barata como con las que te revuelcas —escupió enojado.

—Yo no me revuelco con putas, Gilbert —gruñó Iván. Entonces su boca se lanzó sobre la del albino, quien sintió una oleada eléctrica por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus pies. Mentalmente intentó resistirse, pero sus sensaciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes y placenteras, comenzó a sentirse inundado por emociones mucho más torrenciales que su voluntad. Se vio arrastrado a contracorriente, ¿qué tenía la fuerza del beso del rubio?

"_Mierda",_ pensó un poco más despierto.

—¿Aún piensas que ojalá no me hubieses conocido?

—Sí —mintió. Una parte de Gilbert sabía que aquello era lo más lógico, su corazón sólo anhelaba volver a verle y sentirle como lo estaba haciendo esa noche. Había sonreído, charlado, bailado, bebido e interpretado su papel de indiferencia, pero durante toda la maldita velada no había hecho otra cosa que mirar a Iván de reojo y pensar en los estúpidos sentimientos que tenía por él. Así que trató torpemente de coquetear con el novio de su amigo español, quien le respondía de una forma sin saber, eso le había ayudado a Gilbert para auto cubrir la jodida incomodidad desde que había llegado. Iván tenía pareja, según sabía.

Al principio no le tomó importancia a ese hecho. Había cultivado una fiera indiferencia con respeto a la situación que había vivido con el euroasiático, se había jurado a sí mismo que no caería en el patético intento de creer que podrían volver, pero nada de eso estaba funcionando. Absolutamente nada, desde que había visto los ojos lilas de Iván mirándole intensamente durante la bienvenida. Se sentía débil por eso.

"_Vamo__s, Gilbert. Sólo es un puto ruso"_, se dijo.

Como si aquello lograse impedir el deseo que se estaba encendiendo dentro de sí mismo. Iván le miró fijamente con sus ojos llenos de deseo.

—Me prometí a mí mismo que no te haría nada. Claro —sonrió—, hasta que tú mismo me lo pidieses, pero, ¿sabes…? —bajó una de sus manos y con la punta de sus dedos tocó su pezón—. Ahora mismo estás realmente vulnerable y podría tomarte.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó él, mirándolo con los sentidos alterados ante el ardiente deseo que expresaba el ruso en su cara.

—¿Quién me ha estado seduciendo esta noche, querido Gilbert? Debería castigarte, ¿no es así? —inquirió burlón—. Has incitado a Lovino a responder a tus coqueteos, ¿querías devolverme la pelota?

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo? —repuso enojado por sus palabras—. Si tú tienes a tu amado Yao. Me importa un mierda devolverte la pelota.

Iván permaneció estático durante unos segundos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí que te importa, Gilbert —el tono triunfante del chico hizo sentir al alemán escalofríos. _Puta jodida mierda. _

—¡No! —reafirmó más para sí mismo que para el ruso, quien no dejaba de mirarle de una forma tan profunda que Gilbert pensó que le estudiaba el alma—. No —murmuró—. Sólo lárgate.

Iván se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás esta noche no, pero ten por seguro que esto lo terminaremos cuando estés con todos tus sentidos despiertos. No quiero que digas que hicimos el amor porque te encontrabas borracho —dijo Iván—. Así que esperaré.

—Nunca va a pasar eso. Nosotros no estamos destinados el uno para el otro. Y si alguna vez nos acostamos de nuevo, será sexo. Puro sexo. Sólo eso —explicó Gilbert. Al ruso se le antojó un poco triste, no podía distinguirlo del todo, tenía el rostro oculto con sus manos, las cuales ya se encontraban sueltas—. Vete —dijo de nuevo.

El director se quedó callado, pasó su vista hacia la lámpara de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama sobre el buró. La apagó, haciendo que se quedasen en la oscuridad.

—Tú ganas.

Gilbert escuchó el sonido de pasos y un profundo silencio se acrecentó cuando Iván cerró la puerta de la habitación. Él se había ido, el alemán se sintió más solo que nunca, todo aquello había sido un desastre, con otra persona hubiese podido ser el Gilbert de siempre. Sin embargo, con Iván Braginsky… Él siempre respondía de una forma contrastante.

—

No recordaba nada, era la mañana siguiente después de una típica borrachera. Arthur se despertó con el sabor amargo que le dejaba la cerveza en su boca e intentó pensar qué diantres había pasado. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Quizás ahora sí se había pasado con el alcohol. Se levantó del sillón, se encontraba sólo con su ropa interior, y lo primero que buscó fueron sus pantalones negros, los cuales se encontraban tirados en el piso.

Francis aún no se había levantado, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de poder enlazar sus ideas un poco mejor. Sabía que había hecho aquella locura por celos ante la ausente presencia del americano la última semana. Movió su cuello circularmente, dormir en la posición en la que había amanecido le estaba costando un fuerte dolor en sus hombros.

—Idiota —dijo.

Movió a Francis, quien sólo se acomodó en el mullido sofá, sin él tendría mucho más espacio. Arthur le cubrió con una manta tirada a sus pies, metió las manos a sus costados. Quien conociera a Francis nunca imaginaría que tendría una forma tan poco elegante de dormir. Sonrió mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina. Necesitaba una dosis de café para poder despertarse un poco, conectó la cafetera y esperó unos minutos antes de servirse una buena taza, regresar y sentarse en el pequeño sillón del salón a esperar que el amante del vino despertara.

Pasaron cinco minutos, al no oír movimiento del otro se decidió a dormitar un poco y pensar qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo en su relación con Alfred.

Con firme resolución, Arthur se había atrevido a pensar que el rubio americano había madurado un poco, que había logrado cambiar desde que había salido de aquella casa. Pero no. Nada de eso había ocurrido. Dio un golpe en la mano del sofá y ahogó las ganas que tenía de llorar. ¿Por qué Alfred se comportaba de esa forma con él? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que conocía cada una de sus aventuras y él no podía más que perdonarle por el amor que le tenía? Se sentía estúpido. Un completo imbécil por rebajarse a esa situación que poco a poco le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Su orgullo.

_Su dignidad._

Estúpido, estúpido y mil veces estúpido. ¿Por qué aferrarse al sentimiento que Alfred le hacía sentir, cuando estaba con otro a su lado? ¿Sería posible que su rubio entendiese la maraña de emociones que sentía sólo de pensar que estaba con otro? ¿Alfred sentiría celos por él? ¿Le amaría como él le estaba amando? ¿De dónde Alfred podía sacar tanta seguridad con respecto a sus sentimientos? ¡Qué pensamiento tan aterrador! ¡El saber que Alfred podría conocerle a tal grado! Y le pareció absurdo. Sacudió su cabeza como si los pensamientos pudieran acabarse de ese modo.

—

Alfred se preguntaba muchas veces si Arthur le extrañaba como él lo estaba haciendo últimamente. ¿Era consciente de lo vacío que se sentía sin su aromática taza de té en su oficina? ¿Comprendería que amaba sentirse el centro de atención de su vida? Por más mujeres, hombres y sinfín de amantes o personas que tenía para él, nadie lograba ser lo suficientemente bueno como Arthur. Ni en el pasado, ni en el presente y sabía también que tampoco en su futuro. Así que aquella mañana había logrado comprender que estaba listo para poder decirle a Arthur que le amaba, que le sería fiel, que por más deseos que tuviese de tomarle le respetaría hasta que estuviese listo. Seguramente Arthur le amaría aún más por tal grado de amor que tendría su acto y rió emocionado. Llevaba un gran y aromático ramo de rosas. Sabía que eso le agradaría a su rubio, después de todo habían pasado una semana sin verse por el trabajo descomunal que se tenía en esa temporada.

Cuando bajó de su automóvil cerró los ojos, el sol apenas salía del lugar y los ventanales de cristal hacían que la luz le pegase de lleno en la cara. El lugar no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo como lo recordaba, tan frío, tan elegante, tan altivo. Justo como Arthur.

—Disculpe, ¿qué número? —preguntó el policía de la entrada.

—345 —respondió Alfred, aquel número se había quedado bien cincelado en su memoria.

—Oh, con el señor Kirkland —dijo el vigilante.

—Así es…

El hombre de mediana edad le dio la señal para que ingresase al elevador. Alfred sonrió y se preguntó si el inglés aún guardaría la llave de emergencia en aquel rabillo escondido detrás de la maceta del corredor, un tintineo le hizo saber que pronto respondería su duda.

Pasaron apenas algunos minutos cuando supo que había llegado al pasillo del departamento de Arthur y, curioso, levantó la pequeña maceta que servía de adorno. Ahí estaba, la pequeña llave de respaldo que dejaba siempre el rubio. Arthur nunca cambiaría y agradeció aquello, de verdad deseaba poder darle una hermosa sorpresa. Sólo esperaba ser perdonado por su chico por semejante intromisión. Con el mayor silencio, se adentró a la casa, caminó emocionado, preparó sus pulmones para gritar aquello que tenía planeado decir desde la mañana.

—¡UN HÉROE HA VENIDO POR TI! —logró finalizar al tiempo que dejaba caer las rosas en el piso.

La vista de Alfred se descolocó un poco al ver una escena que de inmediato le hizo suponer que algo estaba mal, ¿qué mierda hacía un semidesnudo Arthur encima de un desnudo Francis? ¡Arthur no se podía haber acostado con el francés!

_No_.

—¿Qué significa esto, Arthur? —preguntó.

—¿Disculpa? —el rubio aún no entendía qué hacía el americano en su departamento gritándole. ¿Qué ocurría? Nunca había pisado ese lugar desde que lo había dejado.

—¿Qué significa esto? —pronunció lentamente al tiempo que le tomaba de un brazo y él mismo pudo comprobar que sólo llevaba los pantalones puestos.

—Oye, no es lo que imaginas, Alfred —dijo Francis, quien se quedó quieto mirando la escena—. Sólo jugábamos.

—¿Ah?

La mirada de Alfred pasó de Francis a Arthur y cada segundo que transcurría se iba poniendo furioso. Arthur trató de soltarse del agarre y se tambaleó, sin duda había tomado hasta caer en la inconsciencia.

—Pues sólo una borrachera —Francis no pudo evitar reír y le quitó importancia con su mano al asunto—. ¿Es que nunca vas a tomar con tus amigos? —preguntó.

Alfred le miró, incrédulo. ¿Se habría acostado con Arthur? ¡Arthur no le haría eso! ¿O sí? ¡Sabía que le amaba demasiado para traicionarle! Pero bastaba ver la sala repleta de botellas vacías, ropa esparcida y al francés desnudo sobre el sillón para pensar en todo lo contrario.

—¿Te acostaste con él? —preguntó fríamente Alfred.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes, ¿te acostaste con él? —repitió. Alfred señaló al francés, quien reía nerviosamente.

—¿¡A qué viene eso! ¿¡Estás desconfiando de mí! —exclamó Arthur ofendido.

Durante un segundo Alfred se quedó mirándole, intentando encontrar la respuesta en su cara.

—¡Responde, Alfred F. Jones! ¿¡Estás insinuando que me he acostado con mi mejor amigo! —el inglés no podía creerlo, Alfred tenía el descaro de reclamarle aquello, cuando sabía de antemano que nunca permitiría que nadie le tocase a menos que no fuera él. Arthur le sostuvo su mirada sin arrepentimiento.

—¿Entonces es así? —le dijo el americano.

—Esto no está bien, chicos —intervino Francis, quien aún se encontraba en el sillón. Esbozó una sonrisa culpable—. Esto…

—¡Cállate, Francis! —gritó colérico Arthur—. Siempre tengo que soportar cada una de tus aventuras, ¿por qué me cuestionas si me he acostado con él? —señaló al francés, quien miraba aquello boquiabierto—. ¿Acaso crees que soy de la clase de persona con las que tú te revuelcas? —exclamó—. ¡Si no crees en mis palabras, terminemos, Alfred! —sugirió.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Alfred sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

—Sí —aquellos ojos azules y brillantes le miraban con una intensidad tan profunda que Arthur sintió casi de inmediato que podría echar atrás aquella propuesta.

—Entiendo.

Arthur pudo ver todo con lentitud, escuchó a lo lejos la puerta cerrarse. Le resultó curioso que Alfred le hubiese dejado tan fácil, soltó un jadeo. Unos segundos más tarde, sintió los brazos de Francis sobre sus hombros. Y se echó a llorar.

Había terminado con Alfred.

_Sí… _

—

Antonio se mantuvo lo más profesional que pudo mientras veía escribir a Pedro, voltear su hoja, suspirar y cerrar los ojos en signo de concentración. Se encontraba sentando en una banca del lugar. Había decidido tranquilizarse un poco, ya que las cosas no estaban resultando tan fáciles. Iván les había mandando a Irlanda con el fin de recabar ciertos cuentos locales que sirvieran para mostrar el folklore de esa parte de Europa. Sin embargo, las constantes negativas de los aldeanos del lugar le estaban poniendo inquieto. Y luego el jodido frío del lugar no ayudaba mucho. Antonio se estaba comenzando a enfadar.

Pudo notar cómo de nueva cuenta Pedro volvía a escribir, olvidándose por completo de él. Lo cual agradecía en sobremanera y en parte le irritaba. Cuando ambos habían llegado al hotel, lo primero que habían hecho era dejar sus maletas, explorar los mapas y decidir por dónde comenzarían. Ni tiempo de almorzar les había dado y Antonio se sentía desfallecer. Aun así, pensaba que todo estaba bien, con tal de no pasar mucho tiempo con Pedro.

En la oficina se habían encontrado rodeados de personas, no podían permitirse un momento íntimo. Muy aparte que aquella semana había sido de locos, era de las más ajetreadas y Pedro se la había pasado de arriba abajo. Él, por su parte, se dedicaba a revisar el trabajo que Arthur le mandaba, así como el itinerario de esa semana. Así que no se había puesto a pensar en el recién ingreso del jovencito, quien despreocupado se quitaba su bufanda, se abría la chaqueta y dejaba entrever sus pezones endurecidos por el frío del lugar. Incapaz de no observarle con deleite, Antonio se dedicó a mirar hacia enfrente, apenas y se asomaba alguna vegetación seca. De repente se dio cuenta, estaba a solas con Pedro en aquel lugar. Y estaba claro que el joven aún le atraía… ¿Aún le deseaba? Sí…, pero era algo más. Mucho más que eso. Se sintió nervioso.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió traer la grabadora? —preguntó para quitarse aquel desasosiego interno.

—Se me olvidó por las prisas —respondió con simpleza Pedro.

—Sabes a lo que veníamos, ¿no? —inquirió.

—Mm —Pedro hizo una mueca, aquel tono le pareció reprochable. Reconocía su error, pero, ¿por qué Antonio había usado aquel tono? Él también se sentía cansado y tenía hambre, ¿o era que acaso no le agradaba su presencia? ¡Prácticamente Alfred lo había obligado a realizar aquel viaje!

"_¡Cabrón pedante!",_ pensó al recordar al rubio.

—A ti tampoco se te ocurrió —le dijo.

Antonio sintió que le invadía la ira por alguna razón.

—Joder, Pedro. Era tu puto trabajo acordarte de eso.

—Ya lo sé —debatió. Se puso de nuevo su bufanda—. Estoy seguro que a ti te encantaría que lo olvidase, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Ay, por favor! Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Antonio estaba de pie junto a Pedro mirándole intensamente, ¿a qué se refiera el joven?

—Repito, ¿de qué mierda hablas?

—¿De qué? —Pedro estalló. No sólo por el tono que había usado el otro, como si todo fuese su culpa. Como si él no se sintiera incómodo por estar con él en Irlanda—. ¡Hablo de no estar aquí! ¡Conmigo! Sé perfectamente que arruiné tu viaje con tu novio, pero no por eso me harás sentir mal. Como si todo fuese mi culpa —de repente, Pedro no aguantó más y se puso de pie, tomó su cuaderno de notas—. Vete al hotel, yo terminaré por mi cuenta. Mejor solo que mal acompañado —dijo desdeñoso.

Antonio se quedó mirando cómo avanzaba rápidamente hacia la pequeña calle. Por la forma en que había dicho todo aquello le hizo pensar que de algún modo estaba celoso. Eso no podría ser, ¿o _sí_?

—¡Espera, Pedro! —gritó.

El latino siguió su camino, preferiría no volver a explotar como lo había hecho, ¿qué derecho tenía Antonio de hacerle sentir como un mocoso primerizo? ¿Cuántas veces no había pasado por las mismas? Aunque, quien olvidase todo siempre había sido Alfred y no él, ¿por qué Antonio se la hacía tan difícil? También le estaba costando adaptarse al hecho de trabajar juntos, pero tal pareciera que Antonio no le comprendía. Y se enfadó aún más consigo mismo, ¿por qué esperar de Antonio alguna reacción que no había llegado desde que se habían visto de nueva cuenta?

"_Estúpido", _se maldijo.

—¡Te estoy hablando, maldita sea, Pedro! —exclamó Antonio furioso. Se acercó al moreno, le tomó del brazo y lo jaloneó, le había detenido—. Llevo todo el día pensando, en… En esto… —dijo él antes de que su boca se cerrara sobre los labios del hispano.

Por encima de todo el vertiginoso enfado de sus emociones, Pedro sintió alegría ante la acción del otro. Había estado soñando con sentir de nuevo los carnosos labios del español sobre los suyos, friccionándolos de tal forma que le ardiesen como estaba ocurriendo. Antonio le rodeó la cintura y él correspondió entrelazando sus manos a su cuello, le devolvió el beso desesperadamente, mientras se frotaba a su cuerpo. ¡Dios! ¡Realmente él también había pensado en eso todo el día!

—Antonio… —logró decirle Pedro ahogadamente.

—

Entrecerró los ojos intentando ver la mirada verde del español y se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba en su habitación. En el parque y apenas se habían rozado los labios y ahora sus lenguas buscaban desesperadamente el contacto de una con la otra. Todo era tan irreal, como sacado de una novela romántica. ¡Eso no estaba bien! ¡Antonio tenía a Lovino! ¡No, eso no podía ser! Y aun así, ninguno se detenía. Enredó sus pies a la cadera de Antonio, friccionando su cuerpo, logrando sentir una sensación olvidada en lo más profundo de su ser. Jadeó de una forma tan profunda que le pareció que se había venido dentro de sus pantalones…

—Antonio —le llamó Pedro por un segundo, sintió cómo sus palabras retumbaban en la habitación.

El español, por su parte, se imaginó al moreno gimiendo su nombre de nueva cuenta, como cuando ambos hacían el amor en aquel páramo donde lo conoció por primera vez. Resultaba demasiado tentador verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y con sus cabellos enmarañados. Le encantaría poder tomarle, pero, ¿Pedro se lo merecía? ¿Y qué pasaba con Lovino?

_Puta mierda,_ pensó frustrado.

—No puedo —dijo Antonio, con la esperanza de aparentar plena convicción y una seguridad que no tenía, mientras se movía de la posición en la que se encontraba.

—Lo comprendo, de verdad… —Pedro tanteó la situación, le tomó la mano y le sonrió. El hispano lentamente lo atrajo hacia sí. Pedro no opuso resistencia, su mano resbaló por el pecho de él hasta su estómago. ¡Se lanzó a abrazarle!

—¡Pedrito! —gritó antes de tratar de recuperar su dominio—. ¡No recordaba que fueras tan juguetón!

Pedro se río suavemente mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos por el pecho, se quedó callado. Siempre había amado escuchar el palpitar del acelerado corazón de Antonio después de haber hecho el amor, y aunque no lo habían consumado, no distaba mucho de la sensación de tranquilidad que le daba.

—Discúlpame —dijo Antonio.

—¿El qué?

—Tú sabes…

—Ay, Toño —le dijo y rió suavemente—. De hecho, creo que aquí yo soy quien debería pedirte… —Antonio le calló con el dedo y Pedro le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. Resultaba tan fácil olvidarse de todo el pasado al mirar esas esmeraldas observándole con tal intensidad, que Pedro se sintió dichoso de poder encontrarse de aquella forma—. Bueno, pues, entonces… —se quitó la mano de su boca—. Que tú eres aún más juguetón —y se la besó.

¡Joder! ¡Antonio no sabía si tomar aquello como una afrenta o era la sutil forma que Pedro tenia para seducirle! Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ¡qué vergüenza! ¡Un chiquillo le estaba mortificando de esa forma! _¡Oh, por Dios!_¿Qué tenía que hacer ante eso? Lo tenía tan cerca. Estaba a escasos centímetros de él, podría jurar que sus alientos se rozaban.

Cuando unos golpes en la puerta les hicieron reaccionar al momento.

—¿Quién? —gritó Pedro. Nadie respondió y el moreno sacudió su cabeza— Ya vengo, deja veo quién es… —se desprendió de los brazos de Antonio, se encaminó hacia la salida.

El hispano pudo escuchar un golpe en seco, se levantó de su lugar espantado y se encontró con la vista azulina del americano. ¿Qué demonios hacía Alfred en ese lugar?

_**Continuará**__**…**_

* * *

Hey. Hey. Hey. Termino como debía terminar, espero pronto manejar mucho mejor el Estados Unidos/Inglaterra.

Si aquí hubo Francia/Inglaterra, ni me entere. Gracias. ¡Escribí Rusia/Prusia! ¡Soy amante de esta pareja! Y que más que meterlo en esta aberración, como dije antes, se agradece sus tomazos mentales.

_Lererere. _

Solo diré una cosa, este fic solo tiene ocho capítulos y se termina. Espero hacerlo bien, se aceptan ideas. HAHAHAHA.


End file.
